Corazon de cristal
by mila406
Summary: el ultimo año de santana, brittany , rachel y quinn cambiara completamente todas sus vidas dando rienda suelta al amor, la pasión y el engaño que envuelve esta historia...
1. Chapter 1

estaba escondida entre las sabanas de su cama, tapada ,tumbada.. vulnerable.. daba sollozos de dolor, no podía contener las lagrimas que quemaban su rostro a medida que iban saliendo, aunque lo que ardía mas era su corazón , santana sentía como se quebraba dentro de ella en mil pedazos .

¿como podría olvidar lo único que hacia que se levantara por las mañanas?. santana no comprendía como había pasado las cosas entre la rubia y ella iban bien... al menos eso creía, hasta que brittany la llamo por teléfono cobarde mente para decirle que su relación no podía continuar.

flashback

-hola cariño!, te llamaba para confirmar lo del picnic del sábado-dijo santana emocionada.

-hey..san-dijo brittany y continuo- no podre salir contigo.

-ahh.. seguro podemos el próximo fin de semana cariño no te preocupes-dijo santana tratando de alentar a su novia

-no san tampoco el próximo podre-dijo brittany con una voz confusa

-bueno entonces otro dia- rio la latina ante la terquesa de su novia

- ni mañana, ni el proximo fin de semana , ni otro dia santana ya no volveremos a salir, ni hablar.. no mas- dijo rapido

a santana le dio una punzada en el pecho, ¿esto podria ser una broma?, brittany no sabia hacerlas ademas hablaba totalmente segura de si misma

-que..que sucede amor- pregunto santana acongojada

-estoy enamorada san.. y no es de ti.. es sam , nos amamos- dijo la rubia un tono de ilucion

-no es posible nosotras-dijo siendo interrumpida rapidamente

-nosotras somos amigas san, el me iso ver lo que es el amor, lo nuestro fueron besos nada mas asi que te ruego que no me hables mas-dijo la rubia cortando de inmediato

santana tiro el telefono a su pesera y se tumbo en su cama a llorar tapandose con sus sabanas

fin flashback

era otro dia en la secundaria de lima los chicos de glee ya hacían esparcidos por todos lados rachel le hacia un escándalo a finn, quinn hablaba con mercedes puck y kurt mientras santana caminaba lentamente por el instituto dejando pistas de tristeza en su mirada, ya no caminaba como siempre como la tipica "perra" como se hacia llamar , ella ahora caminaba con la cabeza gacha. pasando por aquel pasillo no pudo evitar mirar el casillero de brittany , quien estaba hay con sam abrazados , esa imagen calo hasta los huesos de la latina quien automáticamente comenzo a llorar , salio corriendo de aquel lugar todos se corrieron de su camino y mientras corría santana miraba a todos con vergüenza, había perdido su orgullo y el amor que tenia cosas valiosas para ella, nada ahora importaba , resbalo y callo en los brazos de alguien que no la dejo caer, la sostuvo fuertemente santana callo apoyada en el pecho de aquella persona

-valla no sabia que los recibimientos en este lugar eran tan cariñosos-dijo la chica tratando de no caer con el peso de la latina en sus brazos

santana levanto la cabeza lentamente con sus ojos llorosos y se vio en los brazos de una desconocida que la miraba amablemente , naturalmente aquella chica era nueva en el instituto nadie con sus cinco sentidos se hacercaria ni menos le daría una sonrisa a la latina que tanto miedo producía

-yo.. yo- tartamudeaba la latina en los brazos de una hermosa chica de ojos azules brillantes

-debi martin, es un gusto-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa aun en su rostro

-santana lopez- dijo desconcertada

-santana podrías tratar de pararte por tu cuenta, creo que caeré-rió la rubia alertando con simpatía, santana se paro como era debido de inmediato, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo por la vergüenza

-lo siento- dijo santana , percatandose que se había disculpado, ella era un perra no podía hacer eso- es decir , porque te cruzaste en mi camino chica- puso la mano en su cadera y hablo totalmente con su tono amenazante y a la defensiva

-¿valla pero que le paso a tu cara? bonita-dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía la latina

-tu.. que dices..me..¿me estas coqueteando?-pregunto la latina

-no, solo digo lo que pienso ahora si quieres puedo mentir chica fea-dijo la rubia dándose una vuelta y partiendo de aquel lugar

-vale no me digas fea- la latina la comenzo a seguir apuntándola con el dedo, la chica solo seguía su camino con pasos elegantes y rapidos

-oye no me escuchas- repito la latina, la chica se dio la vuelta raudamente haciendo que la latina chocara nuevamente con ella quedando a escasos centimetros

-entonces no puedo llamarte linda, ni fea solo seras san -dijo la chica con una risa en su rostro

de inmediato santana recordó que su britt la llamaba de esa manera, debi la había devuelto a la cruda realidad de nuevo santana de inmediato agacho su cabeza con tristeza , cuando britt pasaba por su lado junto a sam , santana los vio nuevamente y se callo una lagrima, debi no era estúpida y se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que allí pasaba se apresuro a tomar la mano de la latina y comenzo a caminar adelantando a britt y sam.

-que diablos haces!-le pregunto la latina tratando de comprender

-solo camino contigo de la mano- dijo debi mirando hacia adelante actuando completamente normal

-¿acostumbras a darle la mano a desconocidos?- pregunto la latina en forma de reproche

-claro que no, tu eres santana lopez- rió la joven , santana la miraba boquiabierta , llamaron la atención de britt quien miro confundida aquella escena

britt se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar pensar lo rápido que la morena la había olvidado, tomo la mano de sam y trato de pasar a santana con aquella chica misteriosa, pero no podía aquella muchacha que llevaba de la mano a su latina caminaba rápida y elegantemente, dejando un rastro de olor maravilloso ¿acaso santana había encontrado a alguien mejor? esa chica era preciosa tenia buen cuerpo, una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos mas azules que el mar su mirada daba una impresión de simpatiza y misterio, britt evidentemente estaba celosa.

quinn venia a toda prisa ella no estaba triste porque sam la había dejado por britt ,ella tenia rabia es que acaso sam no sabia que quinn era la gran capitana ¿como le hacia esto a ella?, era algo que no podía evitar esa rabia fluía por sus venas. de repente vio llegar a santana de la mano con un chica, no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta lo rápido que santana había olvidado a la rubia a la que le juraba amor eterno.

-esta es tu clase-pregunto debi soltando la mano de la latina

-eh.. si es esta-dijo santana algo descolocada con aquella situación

debi la tomo de la mejilla y santana se espanto simplemente, se quedo helada, debi limpio la lagrima que había quedado allí con dedicación . al ver la reacción de la latina debi rió.

-no te besare, santana no seas egosentrica - dijo debi riendo

-yo no pensaba eso..-dijo la latina mirando hacia otro lado

-claro que no , por eso pusiste cara de violación-debi seguía riendo pero se puso seria al ver que quinn la miraba

-entrare.. y no puse cara de violación- dijo la latina con una media sonrisa

debi se marcho rauda y veloz hacia su clase perdiéndose por el pasillo

-valla- dijo quinn- si que encontraste rápido a la reemplazante- dijo riendo, la latina se volteo con una cara de tristeza que provoco que quinn tragando saliva despacio se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

-no la conozco, solo tropezamos y me trajo asta aquí-dijo la latina con un dejo de tristeza

-no soy gay pero ella si que es guapa- dijo quinn riendo para hacer la conversación mas amena

-si es bastante hermosa pero britt es mejor-dijo la latina con la cabeza agacha

-haber santana lopez lo dices porque la vez con ojos de amor, porque aquella chica si es mucho mas linda y ademas somo perras no puedes estar mal por esto, se que la amas pero ella solo te uso ahora esta con mi novio.. ex novio y se ven felices así que como buena perra que eres nos acostaremos con todos los chicos del instituto-afirmo quinn quien claramente no sabia dar consejos menos ser sutil , pero santana la conocia así que no se molestaba la torpesa de su amiga cuando se trataba del corazon

-no quinn los problemas no se solucionan acostandose con todo lo que tenga vida propia- dijo santana

-dios mio si que has cambiado, pero bueno entonces hoy como es viernes nos tomaremos unos buenos tragos ¿si?-pregunto quinn

-esta bien-afirmo la latina haciendo una mueca

entraron a clases y todos murmuraban que la profesora estaba enferma y que ya no podría volver por su avanzada edad. se decía que habría un nuevo maestro en el instituto que tomaría aquellas clases abandonadas ahora. quinn y santana hablabas de que de seguro era algún viejo verde o alguna señora con problemas mentales como casi todos los maestros del instituto personalidades que extrañamente ya eran habituales, pero se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver entrar a un hombre de no mas de 27 años , era guapo y irradiaba simpatía absoluta .

-quinn cierra esa boca- dijo kurt riendo

-no puedo es un bizcocho- dijo la rubia con una mirada intensa

-eso es indebido quinn- dijo rachel con una voz tímida

-callate- dijo quin con mal humor haciendo que rachel se tapara los ojos con su chaleco de cebra

-solo digo que te meterás en problemas- dijo rachel con la cara tapada

-el sera mio- afirmo quinn

quinn espero que todos salieran y con santana a sus espaldas se acercaron hacia el profesor

-profesor sett martin - miro quinn con inocencia haciendo que el se volteara

-si-pregunto con cortesía y unos ojos hermosamente cafés oscuros eh intensos

-no entiendo nada- confeso la rubia mientras santana sonreía a sus espaldas

-que raro en el libro de clases tienes notas perfectas-aseguro el maestro con una media sonrisa

-eh.. si es que eh estado desconcentrada-dijo quinn nerviosa

-pues duérmete temprano y bebe leche así pasara- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

de repente entro corriendo una chica que se colgó del cuello del profesor el se volteo y le dio un fuerte abrazo , la chica lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso muy cariñoso en la mejilla

-valla- susurro quinn- esa amiga tuya si que tiene suerte

-¿debi?.. yo pensé que era como..-dijo la latina arrepintiéndose inmediata mente de lo que iba a decir

-¿lesbiana?-pregunto quinn aun susurrando

- no soy lesbiana solo me gustaba britt- dijo santana con una mirada de tristeza

-pues que yo sepa britt es mujer, así que..-dijo quinn quien rápidamente fue interrumpida por el profesor

-bueno chicas le presento a..-iba a terminar el maestro

-su novia, no se preocupe no le diremos a nadie-interrumpió quinn con una cara de decepción

el profesor y debi comenzaron a reír al escuchar lo que había dicho quinn

-hermano creo que después te veré- dijo debi sonriendo

-esta bien pequeña nos vemos en casa- respondió sett

debi tomo la mano de la latina y la llevo afuera dejando a quinn y sett solos.

-yo lo siento-dijo quinn confusa

-no te preocupes también hubiera pensado lo mismo al ver esta escena mi hermanita es muy cariñosa-dijo sett con comprensión

-¿y usted?.. ¿usted es cariñoso?-pregunto quinn coqueta

-esa pregunta no es prudente- dijo el joven cortante, haciendo que quinn se descolocara y avergonzara pronto entro rachel dramáticamente un poco exaltada.

-te sucede algo niña-pregunto sett dándole toda su atención a la chica que se sentaba en una mesa casi llorando

-dios ya esta actuando denuedo- dijo quinn poco sorprendida

-finn.. dios..finn me engaño!- grito con poco entendimiento rachel, el maestro se arrodillo para tomarla de la mano, rachel lo vio con sollozos exagerados

-el se lo pierde ¿esta bien?- dijo sett comprensivo por la situación

-ya esta bien- dijo quinn tomando de la mano a rachel y sacándola de la sala de clases

-mira perdedora, se que solo haces esto para poder separarme de el pero no te funcionara porque el me amara-dijo quin con su tono de "perra"

rachel la miro y la abrazo llorando sin darle atención alguna a la amenaza de la joven capitana

-hay rachel me mancharas..-dijo quinn sobando la espalda de la pequeña diva bruscamente

en otro lugar del instituto santana trataba de soltarse la mano de la hermosa joven que iva camino al club glee para dejarla en su clase

-pero que haces debi- pregunto tratando de soltarse

-solo te llevo-dijo debi despreocupada

-no necesito escolta chica ya entiéndelo-dijo santana

-creo que si ella te ve sola , te sentirás peor¿o no?- pregunto debi soltándola un minuto y mirandola

-como sabes que yo..-pregunto santana

-se nota, como la miras y te ves al verla pasar con la mala imitación de ken- dijo debi

santana se perdió por un momento en los ojos de aquella hermosa chica comprensiva que le estaba regalando toda su atención, santana pocas veces se había sentido el centro del mundo . su único objetivo y preocupación era hacer sentir de esa forma a britt para que siempre estuviera con ella

-¿porque haces esto?- pregunto santana aun perdida en esos ojos

-porque todos necesitamos a alguien que nos salve...-contesto la rubia honesta y sincera. derrepente tocaron el timbre y los chicos de glee empezaron a amontonarse en la puerta y santana los siguió , todos comenzaron a entrar y santana en el umbral de la puerta se quedo parada mirando a debi quien aun estaba parada a mitad del pasillo que ahora esta desolado, miraba a santana con una mirada totalmente descolocante y hipnotizante y la morena sin querer soltó un suspiro , al darse cuenta de esto entro rápidamente al salon.

britt se dio cuenta de esta nueva escena y sus celos comenzaron a fluir, sam se dio cuenta de esto pero le dio caso omiso ya que estaba seguro que el corazón de la rubia le pertenecía, santana al entrar se sentó lejos de la pareja que estaba tomada de la mano, britt aun seguía con la vista en la latina quien le correspondía, sus miradas estaban unidas casi pegadas.

quinn entro tarde y rachel la siguio con la cabeza agacha , finn las miro y quinn le dio una mirada fulminante que provoco que el joven se volteara automáticamente, las clases continuaron asi, aunque rachel no parecía rachel al no emitir sonido alguno durante esta, al salir rachel se fue junto a kurt y mercedes , sam y los chicos se fueron jugando con un balón , artie y tina también se retiraron, quinn salio y santana se disponía a salir cuando britt se le atravesó bruscamente

-¿quin es ella?- dijo la bailarina interrogando

santana se sintió sin voz su estomago daba vueltas y vueltas, sentia rabia por no poder defenderse , sentía que su garganta estaba seca derrepente se escucho la puerta

-soy debi martin es un gusto-dijo la rubia ofreciéndole la mano a la bailarina quien descolocada mente la acepto

-so..y soy. britt.. birttany -dijo tartamudeando ante la repentina aparición

-santana me prometiste que me buscarias en mi salon jamas llegaste-dijo con una voz adorable debi

-ehh.. yo estaba levantando mis cosas iba asta alla ahora-dijo santana nerviosa

-bueno pues vamos- dijo debi tomando los cuadernos de la latina y entrelazándola con sus manos

se marcharon tomadas de las manos a vista de britt que sentía algo extraño ¿acaso había perdido el amor de su latina? no podía pasar , para ella esto no se quedaría haci sabia que si movía un dedo esa chica estaría a sus pies de nuevo, que caería asta con la mas mínima caricia

era de noche en la casa de los lopez santana se habia duchado y traia puesto su pillama , estaba sentada en su cama pensatiba con una lagrima en sus mejillas escuchaba musica horriblemente deprimente se negaba a perder a su dulce bailarina pero si ella le daba una oportunidad otra vez, ahora le daria todo, eso pensaba la latina cuando escucho el telefono sonar.. era ella, era britt

-halo-contesto santana con tono de haber llorado

-san estoy sola- dijo britt susurrando

-yo..-dijo santana timidamente

-podemos volver a empezar san que te parece-dijo la bailarina

-en verdad! amor te prometo dar lo mejor de mi-dijo santana contenta por las palabras cariñosas de la bailarina

-esta bien pero escucha , los días después de glee no puedo esta bien y en la escuela solo en el baño o cuando estemos solas-dijo la rubia

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto santana confusa

-obviamente sam no se dará cuenta esta bien , seremos mejores amigas con ventajas como antes- dijo britt insinuando claramente que quería que santana fuera la otra...


	2. besos inesperados

**hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo por favor paciencia soy nueva en esto espero que les guste...** los personajes de glee no me pertenecen

después de la prepuesta de brittany ubo un largo silencio tras la linea telefónica, ya no se oían los sollozos de santana. en la cabeza de la latina pasaban miles de cosas, recuerdos y amor, mucho amor. extrañaba a su britt, extrañaba sus besos dulces, su tacto, los momentos felices y también los tristes.

-¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu amante?- dijo la latina en tonto bajo y triste

-esa es una palabra fea san, solo no quiero perderte y tampoco dejare a sam- añadió la bailarina fuerte y claro

-¿estar con los dos?-pregunto decepcionada la latina

-soy honesta san ¿acaso no puedo quererlos a los dos? y si los dos me queren ¿porque no? el no tiene que enterarse san, sera nuestro secreto- añadió brittany con un tono jugueton

santana corto no pudo decir nada, se recostó en su cama y comenzo a llorar, pero esta vez no era por su amada britt , esta ves era por ella misma , por no haber dicho que "no", sentía su orgullo pisoteado por culpa de aquella bailarina. claro que la amaba pero no quería compartirla, menos dejar aquel amor en secreto, aunque lo que mas le dolía era ese ""no dejare a sam"" le partia el alma en dos saber que la pequeña con la que creció, la pequeña que tanto amaba, ahora quería a otro.

* * *

era lunes por la mañana y quinn fabray caminaba con propiedad por el McKinley, con su mirada alta y orgullosa, de repente vio a sett confundido y mirando hacia todas las direcciones del instituto, parado entre los jóvenes que hay estudiaban, ella no dudo en acercarse

-¿busca algo?- pregunto dulcemente quinn acercándose mas

-si la verdad no se donde esta la clase de lenguaje que me toca ahora-dijo el profesor tomandose la cabeza con inseguridad

-si gusta... puedo llevarlo-dijo quinn atentamente con una leve sonrisa coqueta

-si quinn yo gusto-el profesor sonrió encantador amente

caminaron juntos por el McKinley un largo rato ninguno de los dos hablaba solo habían miradas fugases que de repente chocaban haciendo que la rubia sentirá un temblor en sus rodillas, quinn nunca se había sentido de esa manera realmente ese joven maduro era diferente, no era como los chicos que ella conocía impulsivos y estúpidos , de repente paro y el también se detuvo.

-bueno aquí es profesor-dijo quinn soltando una gran sonrisa

-eres muy amable quinn muchas gracias- dijo sett suspirando

-espero que le valla bien-dijo quinn moviendo sus pies

-te lo agradezco- dijo sett acariciando el hombro de quinn

quinn se quedo para un largo rato mirando la puerta que se había cerrado delante de ella

-¡quinn!-grito rachel en el oído de la capitana

-¡dios! rachel deja de asustarme rachel que quieres-grito quinn desesperada

-perdón no volveré a gritar-dijo rachel tapándose la cara con las manos

-no fue el grito..fue tu cara-dijo quinn sonriendo

* * *

santana iba otra vez por los pasillos del McKinley pero ahora era diferente, ahora con la cabeza en alto, había tomado su decision. diviso a brittany a lo lejos en su casillero , estaba sola era el momento perfecto , se acerco despacio sin hacer ruido , la bailarina al darse cuenta se volteo quedando frente a frente

-es un buen momento hoy sam no vendrá-dijo brittany juguetona y con una media sonrisa

- TE AMO- dijo la latina y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir automáticamente

-bueno hoy después de clases en mi casa-dijo brittany jugando con el cabello de la latina

- esperaba otra respuesta- dijo santana quitándose a brittany de encima

-no san por favor no hagas las cosas difíciles- dijo brittany acercándose a abrazarla

-NO quiero estar contigo¡- grito la latina empujándola

brittany la vio correr y suspiro la latina no había aceptado su proposición , algo en ella se quebró al oír ese rechazo sentía tristeza pero no dejaría a sam.

santana corrió hacia el baño y se miro en el espejo debía sentirse triste pero era todo lo contraria se había defendido , había enfrentado a su amor, había recuperado su orgullo. mojo su cara y se ofreció una gran sonrisa , salio de aquel baño con la rente en alto como toda una diva, como santana lopez. no se dejaría pisotear ni por la persona que mas amaba en el mundo

* * *

los días en el McKinley pasaban rápido, brittany y sam se iban consolidando estaban siempre juntos el joven estaba enamorado pero brittany no podía mirar a su latina cada vez que podía y santana no se quedaba atrás era una necesidad mutua. quinn y sett hablaban mucho cada vez que podían aunque rachel tratara de evitarlo a toda costa diciendo que el la lastimaría y que no era un amor correcto , mientras santana, quinn y debí comenzaban a hacerse amigas ya eran las mas temidas y deseadas de instituto.

era viernes y debi, santana y quinn estaban en la clase de sett , todos prestaban atención mas aun las chicas y kurt al ver lo guapo del nuevo profesor.

-bien chicos este es un trabajo para que suban las notas es a duo nadie mas ni nadie menos, es sobre el poeta y dramaturgo **William Shakespeare **y yo elijire a las personas al azar comenzo..

-hey voy a pedir que me toque con debi así podre ir a la casa de sett-susurro quinn

-que es al azar entiende-contesto santana en un tono bajo

-que agua fiestas lopez- contesto quinn

-y por ultimo pequeñas-dijo sett dejando caer su libro en la mesa de santana y quinn- santana con debi y..quinn con rachel.

-que! no por favor no-suplico quinn

santana rió burlesca mente y sett tapo su boca disimuladamente mientras reia, alo lejos desde las ultimas filas venia una rachel desaforada corriendo hacia la mesa de la rubia

-quinn! ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- pregunto la pequeña chica

-si quinn en tu casa o en la de ella-dijo riendo burlescamente santana mientras sett se retiraba

-en mi casa rachel, porque si voy a tu casa tal vez salga de allí con gustos extraños por suéteres de lana con animales extravagantes-contesto la rubia riendo

-no mejor en el parque porque si voy a tu casa talvez salga directo a acostarme con todo el mundo-respondio rachel retrosediendo unos pasos de inmediato

- aush que dijo la otra!- grito santana animada

-mira vuelve a enfrentarme y no volverás a ver a tus queridos padres ni la luz del dia-dijo amenazante la rubia

-sera en el parque-dijo rachel huyendo despavorida del lugar

santana busco a debi con la mirada y la encontró de inmediato la hermosa rubia acento con la cabeza y santana sonrió. estaban todos los chicos glee afuera despidiéndose , rachel discutía con finn y los chicos jugaban brittany se separo un momento de sam y comenzo a hacercarse lentamente hacia donde estaba la latina que conversaba animada mente con quinn y debi

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto la bailarina con temor

-no, no pueden- dijo quinn con un tono amenazante

-si, si podemos-aclaro la latina,quien tomo el brazo de la bailarina alejándose unos pasos de sus amigas

quinn rodó los ojos enojada y cruzo sus brazos , mientras debi solo miro sin ningún tipo de expresión dando enseguida vuelta la cara

-yo.. yo quiero disculparme, actué como una estúpida egoísta,no puedo pedirte que seas la otra cuando amo a sam, pero te necesito a ti, lo siento-dijo brittany jugando con sus nerviosas manos

-¿que lo amas pero me necesitas? eso no me parese cuerdo menos justo britt- dijo santana tomando un tono mas comprensivo

-no te quiero lejos san, si no te tengo como quiero por lo menos seamos amigas pero no me alejes de ti-dijo brittany con los ojos llorosos

-ven aquí-le dijo santana envolviéndola con un abrazo

santana y brittany se quedaron asi un largo rata, se estaban reconociendo nuevamente recordando como era el olor y el tacto de cada una santana tenia entre sus dedos ese cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿podría aprovechar esta amistad y recuperar de nuevo el amor de su britt? luego desidio soltarla y se despidieron, cuando dio vuelta la cara para encontrar a sus amigas solo diviso a debi quinn miraba hacia el suelo, decidió acercarse

-¿y quinn?- pregunto la latina

-se marcho , la enojo tu efusivo abrazo con esa chica-dijo debi sin interés

-dios! porque sera así de impulsiva-dijo enojada santana comenzando a seguir a debía quien se dirija hacia un auto

-tal vez solo se preocupa por ti- dijo debi comprensivamente

-sabes estoy feliz pude ver como se encendio una pequeña llama en los ojos de mi britt-dijo la latina ilusionada

-donde hay una llama siempre habrá alguien que saldrá quemado, bueno ya me voy- dijo debi dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla

santana la vio partir en una auto gris hermoso manejado por sett quien la esperaba adentro , tal vez debi tenia razón. brittany le había ofrecido su amistad, no una casa con cerca blanca y un perro tal vez la latina debía calmar su mente y dejar de hacerse ilusiones aunque fuera difícil para ella y su corazon.

* * *

quinn estaba en el pequeño departamento , hogar de sett y debi hablaba con esta ultima animada mente , dentro de ella se sentía feliz al conocer el espacio en el que sett desarrollaba su vida diaria, de repente lo vio entrar por la puerta y debi salio corriendo a su encuentro colgándose de su cuello y colmando lo de besos en la mejilla, quinn sonrió al ver la escena familiar,debi tomo la bolsa que traia sett y comenzo a saltar como una niña pequeña

-comida china!-grito animada debi

-si ponla en el plato y la traes-dijo sett dejando sus cosas en un sillón

-esta bien oye quinn esta aqui salúdala- dijo debi corriendo a la cocina

sett enrojecido al ver a la rubia en su sillón ,el se acerco a saludarla torpemente , quinn se paro y iba a besarlo en la mejilla pero sett se tropezoso en la alfombra y cayeron en el sillón juntando sus labios, al sentir los delicados labios de la rubia sett suspiro separándose inmediatamente de la rubia ambos quedaron con los ojos serrados después de la separación sett estaba encima de quinn sin moverse y completamente rojo.

-valla- suspiro debi sonriendo

sett se paro rápidamente y quinn agacho la cabeza sonrojada y avergonzada

-si que son intensos- bromeo debi sirviendo la comida

quinn rio al ver la tranquilidad de debi con el asunto y sett solo se desligo del tema evadiendo lo y hablando de otras cosas totalmente diferentes como el trabajo de profesor.

* * *

era de noche y llovía quinn iba con el para aguas de sett y camina hacia su hogar tocaba sus labios pensando en aquel beso fugas el mas inocente de toda su vida , no era planeado fue puro y bello como ningún otro, sus pensamientos volaron lejos al ver a rachel parada en su puerta mojada por completo.

-pero que haces aquí? nosotras debíamos juntarnos mañana sábado en el parque ¿no lo recuerdas?-pregunto quinn confusa

-eh si oye recuerdas que finn me engaño..pues ya no lo quiero-dijo la pequeña temblando

-que bueno por ti y tu vida privada pero hace cuanto estas aqui-pregunto quinn

-no tanto.. solo una horas-dijo rachel empapada

-pero solo vienes a decirme lo de finn?, a mi no me gusta ya, no me lo regales quedatelo-dijo quinn confundida por la situación

-la gente no se regalan quinn y yo .. yo viene por esto- dijo rahel tomando las mejillas de la rubia con ambas manos y depositando un fuerte pero tierno beso en sus labios...

**continuara**..

**comenten y denme su opinión y claro solo pidan.. ¿les gusta faberry?**


	3. rechazo

**hola gracias por los comentarios , queria responder algunas dudas sett y debi son personajes inventados por mi inspirada en la imagen de los actores Ashley Benson (debi) y Ian Harding ( sett) y tambien queria decir que este fic no es quinntana que si la historia esta basada en en santana y quinn como personajes principales pero con amores distintos ..ahora que tambien puedo decir que cualquier cosa puede pasar. espero que les guste este capitulo.**

rachel se alejo lentamente haciendo separar sus labios con los de la chica que repentinamente había enmudecido, estaba paralizada mirando el sementó y las gotas de lluvia que lo golpeaban fuertemente. rachel comenzo a alejarse mas al ver la reacción de la rubia, se paro en medio de la calle y comenzo a correr asta perderse en la oscuridad y la lluvia. quinn se quedo un momento así paralizada asta que abrió la puerta de su casa dejando caer el paraguas sin ningún tipo de cuidado, subió la escalera y se tiro al suelo abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. ¿como podría borrar ese sabor agridulce de su boca, ese sabor que habían dejado esos inesperados besos?.

ya era lunes en el instituto , sam y brittany guardaban unos libros en el casillero de la bailarina. sam la observaba con amor, a esa chica le podía dar todo lo que ella quisiera, sentía su estomago lleno de sentimientos que no podía comprender, que jamas había sentido antes. en ese momento santana y debi comenzaban a pasar a su lado charlando animada mente, brittany no pudo dejar de observar aquella escena con amargura. sam no era muy inteligente pero tampoco era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no percatarse de la mirada celosa que su chica le regalaba a la pareja de amigas.

-¿cariño te encuentras bien?-pregunto sam tomando el mentón de brittany con un poco de torpeza

-eh si sam ya casi termino- cerro el casillero y continuo- ya esta vamos.

* * *

debi estaba sola en el salón trazando unos garabatos sin sentido en su cuaderno cuando de pronto entro rachel y se le acerco despacio y tímidamente.

-hola debi- saludo rachel desanimadamente

-hola rachel- dijo levantando la vista y continuo- te preguntaría pero como estas pero esas ojeras tuyas me demuestran que dormir ya no es lo tuyo

-¿tu sabes algo de quinn? , yo la espere todo el día el sábado.. por el trabajo y no apareció- dijo bajando los ojos

debi se percato de que algo ocurría y dejo todo lo que hacia por prestarle mas atención la la pequeña diva.

-ya veo- dijo debi suspirando y continuo- ¿paso algo?- pregunto

-no yo.. no lo se- dijo la diva con los ojos llorosos

esta bien no te obligare a nada asta que estés lista, pero solo recuerda cariño, que puedes decirme lo que sea- añadió debi parándose de la silla y depositando un tierno beso en la cabellera de la diva, luego sonrió y se retiro del lugar.

-gracias- susurro la pequeña para si misma

* * *

ya habían tocado el timbre y santana estaba en el baño retocándose el maquillaje de pronto escucho una respiración agitada, casi molesta que venia de uno de los cubículos del baño se acerco y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa era quinn quien parecía escondida en aquel lugar.

-¿quinn pero que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto descolocada santana

- callate no quiero que nadie me vea- dijo quinn saliendo del cubículo

-y ese "nadie" tendrá nombre- dijo la latina sonriendo

-si - suspiro y continuo - sett y .. y rachel- confeso la rubia

-bien primero lo primero, que paso con sett-

-el... el me beso en su departamento -

-dios mio sabia que le gustabas, te mira extrañamente- sonrió la latina y continuo - y que paso con la perdedora

-ahy dios me beso en la calle - dijo la rubia con molestia

-rayos..no me sorprende en todo caso eres muy guapa, pero no sabia que a rachel le viniera este royo, ya sabes-dijo santana mientras quinn suspiraba.

-bueno ya no se como mirar a sett ahora, ni a rachel después de la estupidez que se le ocurrió hacer -

-frabray no te abra gustado el beso de la diva ¿verdad?- se burlo santana

-ya sabia que saldrías con tus sandeces - rió quinn y continuo - vayámonos de aquí

* * *

todos comenzaron a entrar al salón de la clase de sett . debi , rachel y kurt estaban sentados mirando lo nervioso que el profesor escribía en la pizarra . todos los demás chicos hablaban sett pidió guardar silencio y todos le obedecieron, asta que la puerta se escucho, tras de ella entraba santana completamente hermosa con un provocador escote y su cabello suelto que bailaba al ritmo de la caminata de la latina, detrás de ella venia otra aparición quinn fabray orgullosamente bella , con un hermoso vestido. al ver esto sett se descoloco su corazon latía rápido al divisar a la rubia pero rachel no estaba mejor al ver a la rubia su estomago se revolvió una extraña sensación comenzo a invadir su cuerpo era difícil descifrar de que se trataba de un segundo a otro se vio aferrada a debi vomitando encima de su playera, al ver que todos la observaban salio corriendo santana y debi salieron detrás de ella.

- rach detente!- grito debi

- debi ve a la enfermería que te presten algo no puedes estar así, yo iré detrás de ella- dijo santana

-esta bien ,pero cuídala- pidió debi y santana asintió con su cabeza

* * *

debi entro a la enfermería despacio dentro se encontraba sam, quien estaba siendo curado por una herida que tenia en su brazo una herida, debi trato de no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar, la enfermera se había dado vuelta y le dio una mirada fulminante

-¿que quieres tu aquí?- le pregunto a debi la enfermera

-una chica me vomito, vengo a ver si hay algo para cambiarme- dijo la rubia

-niña esto es una enfermería, no una maldita tienda- grito la enfermera. sacando a debi del lugar

debi se apoyo en la pared y suspiro, de repente se sintió la puerta de la enfermería otra vez y vio venir hacia ella a un chico guapo y grande.

-hola mi nombre es sam evans, no te trataron muy bien allí adentro- dijo el rubio amablemente

-si estuviera curando heridas todo el día tampoco seria muy simpática, debi martin- respondió debi dándole una sonrisa al muchacho

-tengo muchas camisas en mi casillero, si gustas puedo prestarte una-

- ¿enserio? eso seria estupendo, este no es un muy buen estampado- respondió la chica

caminaron juntos hasta el camerino de los jugadores, entraron despacio para ver si había alguien, al no ver nadie caminaron con calma, sam abrió su casillero y saco la camisa mas pequeña que tenia.

-ya esta, no es muy linda y te quedara grande pero te servirá- dijo sam

-si gracias, si no soy muy entrometida puedo saber por que tienes tu armario aquí-

-si, bueno no a todos aquí les gusta mucho el glee club y si lo combinas con sodas no queda nada bien- rió al contar el muchacho

-ya veo- rió debi al escucharlo

* * *

santana trataba de convencer a rachel de salir del cubículo del baño, pero la pequeña diva se negaba a toda costa. de pronto entro brittany y se le quedo mirando a santana.

-¿que sucede san?- pregunto curiosa la bailarina

-rachel esta encerrada y no quiere salir-

-¿pero que paso?-

-le vomito encima a debi- dijo la latina seria

-¿enserio?- soltó una carcajada la bailarina haciendo que rachel gritara mas

-por favor britt estoy tratando de mejorar la situacion y la haces llorar mas-dijo molesta la latina

- esta bien lo siento- seria la bailarina nuevamente

de pronto entro debi con la camisa de sam en las manos

-aun no sale- pregunto debi

-no quiere, nose si esta gritando o llorando- declaro exhausta la latina, de pronto levanto la mirada al ver que debi comenzaba a sacarse su playera vomitada, santana la recorría con los ojos ese bello abdomen marcado y blanco no podia evitar suspiran ante tanta belleza

- ya esta- dijo debi y continuo- me queda muy grande

-déjame ver - le dijo santana tomándola de la cintura, comenzo a ponerle la camisa debajo del jeans y luego desabrocho unos botones dejando un bello escote- divina-continuo

-es genial tener una estilista personal- dijo la rubia besando la mejilla de la latina

brittany ardía en cólera, sentía un gran escalofrió en su espalda y un millo de sentimientos que la golpeaban en sus adentros ¿se se creía esa aparecida? se preguntaba ¿como podía tratar de robar el amor de su latina?

-ya basta- grito la bailarina molesta- que no estan aqui por rachel- continuo

-tienes rozan- dijo debi acercándose al cubículo en el que se escondía rachel- cariño sal de ah no estoy molesta contigo-continuo debi

-lose- dijo rachel sollozando- todos se reirán de mi... y quinn también-

-te prometo que nadie se reirá de ti cariño solo sal- pidió debi dulcemente a la diva

-esta bien- cedió rachel, apenas salio se aventó a los brazos de debi apoyándose en su pecho mientras la rubia acariciaba su cabello.

* * *

caminaron las tres hacia el salón, primero entro santana amenazando a todos para que no se metieran con rachel, luego salio a buscar a las chicas , debi y rachel entraron y santana se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando brittany la detuvo

-¿que sucede entre tu y esa estúpida de debi?- pregunto molesta brittany

-¿perdón? lo menos que mereces de mi parte son explicaciones- respondió santana ofendida

-lo siento no sabia que ya no sentías nada por mi-

-que, ¿estas jugando? no necesitas que te diga que te amo para que lo sepas, ademas tu te olvidaste de mi-

-yo jamas te olvidaría san, las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas-

-¿por que me dejaste entonces? ¿por que no me quieres?¿ cuando me dejaras en paz?-

-esta bien- suspiro brittany- te dejare en paz pero jamas podrás olvidarme-

-tu no sabes nada-

-te amo san. eso es lo único que se ahora-termino brittany para luego marcharse

santana suspiro con dolor, no entendía realmente a brittany que decía que la amaba, que amaba a sam y que simplemente despues no quería a ninguno.

* * *

despues de un rato las clases habían terminado quinn se paraba de su silla y sin querer choco con rachel hubo un momento de silencio asta que quinn reacciono.

-quítate perdedora- dijo la rubia dándole un desprecio a rachel

rachel se sintió morir, ya era suficiente con su guerra interna, su corazon estaba confundido no quería mas. santana guardaba sus cuadernos y libros cuando inesperadamente debi se hacia un espacio a su lado.

-hola debi que necesitas- pregunto sam

-necesito que vallas al cine conmigo-

-¿te plantaron?-

-no, quiero salir contigo-

-pero para que-

-dios mio me estoy declarando quiero una cita contigo- dijo debi

-yo no puedo...estoy enamorada de brittany-

-lo se pero quiero conocerte, que me conoscas, enamorarte sin presiones, cuidarte, que me necesites mas que a cualquier otra cosa, porque yo te necesito- le confeso la rubia tomandole la mano a la latina

santana se quedo paralizada, se sentía penetrada por la mirada hipnotizante de la chica hermosa , no podía negar que esa chica le gustaba mucho pero no quería lastimarla porque era amable, comprensible una joven llena de vida y de deseo , pero si la aceptaba seria egoísta porque jamas olvidaría a su bailarina.

-no puedo..ni quiero- dijo la latina marchándose de inmediato

debi se habia quedado sola en aquel lugar, dejo su cabeza caer sobre la mesa, abrazo su estomago con sus brazos y comenzo a llorar, no sabia exactamente que le ocurría pero desde que había visto a la latina entre sus brazos con los ojos llenos de dolor la necesitaba, con todo su cuerpo y mente.

* * *

sett guardaba unas carpetas cuando vio entrar a quinn despacio y nerviosa.

-hola sett- saludo la rubia

-no me llames sett soy tu maestro-dijo el joven frio y seco

-¿que sucede?- pregunto confundida

-nada sucede-

-nos besamos-

sett gurdo el silencio un momento quinn no podia comprender el comportamiento del joven , jamas lo había visto de esa forma ni hablar tan grosero.

-no, yo no quería fue un accidente-dijo el joven indiferente-

-¿soy un accidente?-pregunto con dolor la rubia

-si quinn fabray eres un jodido accidente ahora lago de aqui...

**continuara...**

**pregunta ¿quieren fabray? respondan!**

**mi ask: /DanielaRodriguez275**

**mi twitter: g17daniela**

**comenten!**


	4. visitas nocturnas

**hola chicos! no los entretengo mas aquí un nuevo capitulo mejor que el anterior..**

santana y brittany veían una película en casa de la bailarina, como era ya sagrado un viernes cada mes los padres de brittany salían a quedarse afuera, dejando a cargo de la casa a santana a quien le tenían mucha confianza ya que la conocían desde pequeña. brittany estaba recostada en el sofá grande junto a santana, estaban tapadas con una frazada.

-siempre me a gustado esta pelicula- dijo la bailarina abrazando a la latina

-lose , vemos la sirenita desde los ocho años , no me lo recuerdes-dijo la latina bostezando y cerrando los ojos

-no san! no te duermas- pidió brittany

-britt me la se de memoria, vela tu mientras yo descanso-

-no san no duermas...- pidió brittany haciendo pucheros

-es imposible ya llego morfeo por mi, nos vemos en la mañana- dijo la latina acomodándose

todo quedo en silencio despues que brittany apagara la television , se quedo mirando un largo rato a la latina dormir

-esto es mejor que la sirenita-susurro la bailarina depositando un beso el la mejilla de la latina

al sentir el beso santana se despertó automáticamente volteándose quedo a escasos centimetros de la bailarina, frente a frente con la rubia, sus ojos azules se iluminaban con la luz de la luna que entraba tranquila por la ventana del living . brittany se acerco asta poder sentir la respiración de santana golpeando suavemente su cara. santana sintió un calor recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y sin poder controlarse tomo la cabeza de la bailarina y la atrajo hasta si misma, haciendo que sus labios colisionaron en un deseado beso. pronto brittany comenzaba a quitarle el camison a la latina que recorría su cuerpo a besos deseosos y apasionados , santana ya quedaba solo con su ropa interior y no tardo en dejar a brittany en iguales condiciones.

-te eh extrañado tanto-susurraba la rubia en el oído de la latina mientras le besaba el cuello, santana no podía evitar soltar unos suspiros que sonaban casi como gemidos, de pronto el celular de la rubia sonó haciendo que ambas se detuvieran.

-hola?- contesto la rubia sin aire

-hola amor, ¿estas bien?- hablo sam por la otra linea

-ah... si yo.. yo estaba corriendo-

-pero son las dos de la madrugada -

-eh si es que me gusta correr a esta hora- dijo la bailarina confundida

santana se dio cuenta con quien hablaba brittany y se enfureció, rápido le quito el teléfono a la bailarina.

-¿que quieres ken?, estoy ocupada con mi chica- dijo santana molesta, al escuchar esto brittany tapo su rostro

-¿santana que haces con el teléfono de britt?- pregunto el muchacho

-que no te das cuenta que estoy con ella-

-¿la acompañas a correr? - pegunto confundido el rubio

-¿pero no te cansas de ser tan estúpido? estoy con ella en el sofá, apunto de acostarnos ¿te explico como?- grito enfurecida la latina, enseguida la linea de sam se corto. brittany miro con odio a santana y comenzo a vestirse rápido.

-¿pero porque te vistes?- pregunto santana

-porque ire a buscar a sam..- respondió fría la bailarina

-pero yo porque, nos estábamos besando y yo pensé que..-

-¿que? ! , que volvería contigo, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que lo amo?- pregunto enfadada la rubia

-¿que fue todo esto?- pregunto dolida la latina

-pensé que lo sabias bien , esto era solo un revolcon ,¿es que ya no eres buena para eso?- pregunto nuevamente la rubia para luego marcharse.

santana quedo completamente descolocada con la situacion, no podía creer que la rubia manchara esa bella escena con la palabra "revolcon" ,sentía que su alma se partía en pedazos y que su corazon se marchaba para dejarla eh irse con la rubia . confundida y desorientada tomo la frazada con la que se cubrían ambas se la puso encima y se marcho, sin vestirse. salio de la casa y comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, miles de imágenes invadían su cabeza sobre todo los recuerdos de su niñez con aquella pequeña rubia inocente, otra vez lloraba santana lopez. perdida y confundía por las calles de lima, estaba lleno de gente, santana estaba mareada , veía letreros con luces de neón por todos lados, no se sentía nada bien, caminaba despacio desencajada de si.

-¿santana?- se escucho una voz

santana no podía identificar la voz, ni por mucho que tratara de observar a la persona podía descifrar quien era veía todo borroso

-britt?- pregunto la latina, resbalando y golpeándose fuertemente contra el sementó

-no,.. soy debi- dijo la voz y de pronto todo se fue a negro.

* * *

santana comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentir una música que sonaba despacio, era rock clásico. miro lentamente a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta que no conocía el lugar, era una habitación blanca doctorada por fotos de artistas antiguos como nirvana y otros, estaba ordenada y tenia un ambiente agradable. pronto la latina miro su cuerpo y se vio vestida de ropa que no conocía, se sentó en la cama y trato de recordar algo, hasta que sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta.

-latina!, despertaste- dijo debi entrando a la habitación

-que horas son-

-dormiste media hora, son las 3 de la madrugada-

-¿que paso?- pregunto santana tocándose la cabeza

-fui a comprar alcohol porque quinn ya se lo había bebido todo, cuando baje del departamento te vi afuera de la tienda un poco extraña, te hable y te caíste al suelo, llame a sett que te fue a buscar y te trajo hasta aquí y luego te vestí y te acosté. sett dice que tal vez se te bajo el azúcar- dijo debi tratando de resumir

-¿yo estaba sin ropa? - recordó santana- ya recuerdo yo estaba con brittany y luego..-

-no digas nada- interrumpió debi- yo.. no lo quiero saber..- continuo

-¿quinn esta aquí?- pregunto la latina cambiando de tema

-si, esta un poco ebria, quería desahogarse- dijo debi

-pero sett esta aqui- dijo la latina confundida

-si pero esta en su habitación corrigiendo unas pruebas, aunque sabe que quinn esta aquí-

debi se dispuso a retirarse, cuando salio al salón para ver a su amiga se encontró con una sorpresa , quinn no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta, y claramente el alcohol no estaba tampoco. debi se llevo las manos a la cabeza y corrió a la habitación de sett.

-¿viste a quinn?- pregunto debi exaltada

-claro que no, estaba contigo- dijo sett confundido

-si pero yo estaba con santana , luego salí al salón y ya no estaba , creo que salio a la calle y dejo su celular aqui-dijo debi nerviosa

sett tiro todo lo que hacia y salio rápido al salón

-cualquier cosa podría pesarle aya afuera, iré a buscarla , tu cuida de tu amiga y que no se entere porque podría alterarse - dijo sett tomando su chaqueta y luego marchándose

* * *

rachel dormía tranquilamente en su habitación , cuando comenzo a escuchar su nombre entre sueños, pronto un ruido la despertó alguien tiraba piedras en su ventana, se paro y comenzo a acercarse insegura y lentamente hacia la ventana, al abrir la cortina se dio una gran sorpresa era quinn que estaba afuera tambaleándose con una botella en sus manos.

-rachel, despierta!- gritaba quinn

-quinn ya estoy aqui, guarda silencio por favor- desia rachel tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia

-tu y to debemos hablar- seguia gritando

-quinn por favor ¿que quieres?-

-me besaste, abre la puerta!- gritaba quinn a todo pulmón, pronto rachel se dio cuenta que sus vecinos observaban el espectáculo

rachel comenzo a bajar rapido las escaleras para silenciar a la rubia,cuando bajo se dio cuenta que sus dos padres estaban mirando por la ventana mientras reian de la rubia que estaba afuera.

-¿que hacen?- pregunto rachel

-cariño dile a tu "amiga" que pase- ambos comenzaron a reiar

-vallan a dormir por favor- pedia rachel avergonzada

ambos se fueron y rachel se disponia a abrir la puerta. al abrirla vio a quinn tirada al lado de su puerta.

-pasa- susurro rachel

al entrar quinn subió inmediatamente (como pudo) mientras que rachel se quedo abajo para prepararle un café, no podía creer que la rubia estuviera en su casa menos en ese estado. al subir encontró a la rubia acostada en su cama debajo de las frazadas y dormida. rachel pensó en ir a dormirse al sofa pero ,¿que podía ser mas bello que compartir tu cama con la persona que tanto quieres y deseas? no lo dudo dos veces y se acostó también, claro que muy lejos de la rubia, no quería interrumpir su sueño, cerro los ojos , pero de pronto se sintió apretada dulcemente por unos brazos, era quinn quien la aferraba hacia su cuerpo, la diva sintió un escalofrió al sentir el calor de la rubia, al sentir su especial y exquisito aroma.

-te dire un secreto- susurro quinn y continuo- no le digas a rachel pero ese beso que me dio fue el mejor que me hayan dado jamas-dijo la rubia volviendo a cerrar los ojos para continuar abrazada a la diva. rachel se sentía confundida por las extrañas actitudes de quinn que en el instituto parecía odiarla pero luego se aparecía ebria para abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia feliz por la confecion de la rubia.

* * *

_"sett soy debi, rachel me mando un mensaje diciendo que quinn se encuentra bien y que esta con ella, ven a casa"_

al enviar el mensaje debi miro el reloj ya eran las cinco de la madrugada y no había podido dormir nada, la latina se encontraba en su cama durmiendo eso de alguna forma la hacia feliz pero no podía evitar sentir celos al pensar que la había encontrado semi desnuda y que antes había estado con brittany ¿acaso habían vuelto?, miles de situaciones comenzaban a colarse en su cabeza , cosas que se inventaba ella misma.

ya era de día y santana comenzaba a abrir lo ojos, se encontraba cómoda en aquel lugar, como en casa, ese sin duda era un sitio tranquilo de pronto se abrio la puerta , santana se acomodo y vio a sett con una bandeja.

-buenos días!- dijo sett acomodando la bandeja

-buenos días-

-te traje un café, para que despiertes mejor-

-gracias ¿usted lo hizo?- pregunto la latina

-no, lo hizo debi, pero acaba de salir-suspiro sett sentándose en la cama- yo quería hablar sobre eso contigo-continuo

-claro dígame lo que quiera- dijo la latina preocupada

-bien como ya debes saber, le gustas mucho a debi, mucho- recalco- lo que quiero pedir es que por favor no la lastimes, si no la quieres aléjate de ella no tienes ni idea lo sensible que es-dijo sett

-aunque no lo creas la quiero, pero tienes razón nose lo sensible que es, porque en realidad nose nada de ella-dijo la latina

-ella ah sufrido mucho , la ida de mis padres y la muerte de nuestra hermanita-dijo sett

-¿adonde fueron sus padres?- pregunto santana

-despues de la muerte de nedi nuestros padres se fueron al sur de Chile, querían estar lejos de todo y que mejor marcharse al ultimo lugar del mundo, aunque nos mandan dinero constante mente , me dejaron a cargo de debi en nueva york pero me ofrecieron un traslado y me vine con ella hasta lima ohio-dijo sett

-nedi rima con debi- djo la latina

-si ellas eran gemelas-

-¿como falleció nedi?- pregunto curiosa la latina

-yo.. creo que debi te lo dirá a su tiempo-dijo sett con tristeza

santana suspiro impactada, no podía creer todo lo que había sufrido la amable y dulce rubia de ojos hermosos, ella jamas hablaba de si misma, la latina no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta.

-debi parece tan perfecta..-dijo la latina pensativa

no lo creas-dijo sett riendo

-porque no-

-bueno debi esta lejos de la perfección sabes, ella es muy insistente, arrogante, es rebelde y siempre hace su voluntad, pero lo peor de todo es que es muy insegura de si misma...

* * *

brittany sintió el timbre sonar y se levanto rápidamente del sofa el el que estaba , al abrir se llevo una sorpresa.

-¿Debi? - pregunto la rubia

-¿esto es tuyo?- pregunto debi seriamente con la frazada que llevaba santana en sus manos

-eh.. así es-dijo la rubia, de pronto debi levanto su mano y golpeo fuertemente a la rubia en la mejilla dejándola completamente descolocada...

**continuara...**

**comentes para darme ánimos, denme su opinión ademas tengo una pregunta ¿les gusta debi?**


	5. pelea, pelea, pelea!

**chicos perdón por el atraso y mi respuesta a las preguntas es que ... claro que habrá faberry!, tengo una historia planeada asi que no se la pierdan disfruten!.**

ya era lunes en el instituto, el fin de semana para rachel había sido todo un misterio ya que al despertar el sábado por la mañana la capitana fabray ya no estaba se había ido sin despedirse ni dejar una nota, rachel estaba totalmente confundida, quinn fabray la mataba con su indiferencia en el instituto, pero esa madrugada habia sido diferente, hubo una luz dentro de ella que demostraba un interés mas allá, casi amoroso.

mientras que santana caminaba por los pasillos del Mckinley con una rubia en su cabeza, pero no se confundan,.. era debi ahora la que ocupaba ese espacio, no la había vuelto a ver despues de ese deprimente desayuno que compartió con sett la mañana del sábado, ya que la latina debía irse para llegar temprano a su casa y no alcanzo a toparse con debi. la latina sentía una necesidad de hablar con ella, saber mas de su pasado y claro agradecer lo que había echo por ella la madrugada del sábado.

-santana, buenos dias!- saludo rachel

-hola judia- respondió santana

-¿iras al glee ahora?-

-creo que si,.. ¿sabes algo de quinn?-

-eh.. no ¿porque debería yo saber algo?- pregunto rachel nerviosa

-tranquila diva era solo una pregunta, vamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo santana tomándola del brazo

al llegar vieron a todos jugando y cantando acepto a sam, que estaba solo en un rincón totalmente aislado del resto, no había rastros de brittany en el lugar. rachel vio a quinn quien ya la miraba sus miradas conectaron un instante pero la diva rompió la conexión volteando bruscamente la cara. quinn se sentía avergonzada por lo ocurrido el fin de semana , ¿ que podía hacer?, estaba realmente confundida.

-hola quinn ¿observando a la diva?- pregunto santana sonriendo

-callate, pueden oírte me siento mal por lo que paso- se lamento quinn

-¿que carajo asiste fabray?-

-no lo se, solo desperté abrazada a rachel,.. en su casa.. en su cama-

-por dios lo hicieron!-

-NO!, .. no lo se, no lo creo- dijo quinn llevando sus manos a su cabeza

-ya cálmate quinn, si hubiera pasado algo "mas" rachel estaría en total depresión y encerrada en su cueva con sus muy gays padres-

-le gusto san..-susurro quinn pensativa

-y ..¿a ti te gusta?-

-NO!, como crees, como se te ocurre decir eso, no soy gay- dijo quinn molesta por la pregunto de la latina

-vale,.. que puedo decir, eres muy inconsecuente . aceptas a tu amiga lesbiana , pero no aceptas que eres bisexual ya que la química entre tu y la diva es realmente evidente- dijo también molesta la latina

quinn no podía soportar lo que salia de la boca de la latina, aunque tal vez tuviera toda la razón del mundo , quinn jamas lo reconocería siempre estaba primero lo que dijera la gente de ella, su familia, sus amigos, sus cercanos.. quinn sintió una desesperación por callar a santana y se abalanzó sobre ella jalándola fuerte de su cabello.

-callate, solo porque eres una lesbiana no quieras meterme en tu misma situacion!- grito la capitana

-eres una idiota fabray y solo por eso te quedaras sola- gritaba santana tratando de defenderse, nadie hacia nada por separarlas ya que sabían el carácter de ambas y no les convenía para nada meterse allí, al ver eso la diva salio corriendo del salón.

-tu te quedaras sola, porque brittany no te quiere y nadie te soporta!- grito quinn y de inmediato santana la soltó con tristeza. brittany estaba parada en la puerta y había alcanzado a oír la ultima parte, todos estaban callados, anonadados y se miraban unos a otros, santana comenzaba a ponerse de pie cuando por la puerta empezó a entrar rachel y detrás de ella venia debi.

-si que te duele, cuando de tocan a tu querida britt perra- decía quinn parandose del suelo también

-callate quinn- grito debi- no te das cuenta de lo que haces ahora, no digas nada mientras estés molesta porque en ese estado jamas dirás nada inteligente- continuo debi tomando por el brazo delicadamente a la latina.

quinn se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al voltearse a ver a rachel esta la miro molesta por la escena que habían armado, eso la hizo sentirse mal. debi recogía del suelo las cosas de la latina que salia por la puerta y seguida de ella iba la diva .al terminar de recoger los cuadernos del piso debi se acerco a quinn hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de su rostro.

-no arruines la amistad con ella la quieres y te quiere, es la única que siempre estará contigo-susurro debi

quinn se quedo parada allí en medio de todos muy callada y arrepentida.

* * *

santana se encontraba en la enfermería con rachel ya que la rubia capitana le había roto el labio y el orgullo. rachel la miraba un poco triste por el actuar de quinn, se sentía culpable de el confundimiento de la rubia. al darse cuenta santana de la tristeza de la pequeña diva se sintió en el deber de aconsejarla debido a ser la primera lesbiana salida del closet en el instituto y a que ella también había pasado por lo mismo.

-judia... estoy segura que también te quiere- dijo santana mientras esperaba que llegara la enfermera

-no lo creo san, yo nose porque actúa así- dijo triste la diva

-esta asustada rachel, esa perra fría jamas había sentido atracción por una chica, menos se imagino sentirla por ti con tanto bigote como mario bros, entiéndela..-dijo santana tratando de ser gentil (lo que podía)

-¿que hago entonces?-

-ignórala.. , la conozco le gustas y estoy segura que volverá a ti, lo prometo como que me llamo santana lopez alias "la perra"- aconsejo la latina

de pronto entro debi y rachel al ver la cara de la latina decidió dejarlas a solas no sin antes despedirse de santana besar a la rubia en la mejilla y fotografiar la ausencia de la enfermera para ir a reclamarle al director y ya visto eso se marcho.

-no te ves nada bien- dijo debi humedeciendo un paño en alcohol

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo- dijo la latina recibiendo el paño en el labio- aush duele- continuo

-lose,.. no pelees con quinn, ella te quiere- decía debi limpiando con cuidado la herida

-no la defiendas, no escuchaste lo que dijo-

-si lo escuche, pero lo dijo porque estaba enfadada -

-no lose se paso de perra conmigo-

-no te muevas ya esta, ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto debi

-no mi labio se siente igual- dijo la latina frunsiendo el ceño

debi se acerco lentamente, santana no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las intenciones de la rubia y su corazon comenzo a bombear a mil, su respiración se ajito al sentir la respiración de la otra muy cerca y miles de mariposas invadieron su estomago. debi la tomo del mentón y poso delicadamente sus labios con los de la latina era casi un rose, debi soltó un suspiro y la latina sintió una locura interna, debi la soltó rápidamente y camino despacio hacia la puerta.

-ya se siente mejor mi labio..- dijo la latina sonriendo

* * *

brittany camino hasta poder encontrarse con sam, que estaba sentado en una banca del instituto solo, ella se acerco y se sentó también

-¿me quieres?-pregunto rápidamente sam mirándose las manos

-te quiero- respondía automáticamente la rubia

-pero la amas a ella- dijo decepcionado el rubio

-sam dame tiempo, o puedes pedirle al corazon que olvide de quien esta enamorado-

-es que no entiendo porque no le contaste a santana lo de la amenaza, si lo hubieras echo estarías con ella y no me hubiera enamorado de ti-

-ya basta sam estoy contigo-dijo enfadada la rubia para luego marcharse

rachel no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y acerco al rubio

-ahora mismo me explicas lo que acabas de decir- amenazo rachel

-rachel a ti no te importan son mis asuntos- respondió el rubio a la defensiva

-si me importa santana esta metida en esto y si no quieres que se lo cuente comienza a hablar-

-dios santo.. esta bien, cuando brittany y santana iban a cumplir dos meses juntas , britt le preparaba una foto era hermosa era de las nacionales ellas dos se daban un beso con el trofeo en sus manos, sin querer su hermano la vio y como la familia de britt al igual que la de quinn es muy cristiana su hermano la amenazo con contarle la "aberración" según el, a sus padres claro que le dijo que lo olvidaría si es que ella terminaba a santana y empezaba una relación con un chico para callar los rumores, sin duda brittany se asusto ella no quería decepcionarlos, así que me pidió ayuda y comenzamos una relación falsa para decepcionar a santana porque según brittany asi la dejaría de amar sin hacerle tanto daño,.. pero resumiendo me enamore de ella pero ella ama a santana con toda su alma y eso me duele..- trato de resumir el rubio con tristeza

-dios santo ella deben estar juntas- dijo rachel tapandose la boca

-NO! prometiste que no se lo dirias-dijo el rubio molesto

-pero sam ellas se aman..-dijo rachel

-lo se y no es por mi, es por britt ella no quiere que sus padres la odien- dijo sam con tristeza

* * *

santana y debi daban un paseo por el parque aprovechando que su agenda estaba vacía, ambas caminaban en silencio, santana porque no sabia que decir y debi parecía pensativa , la latina tomo la mano de la rubia y la sentó en una banca.

-¿que sucede latina?-pregunto la rubia confundida

-quiero saberlo todo .. de ti-

-¿ yo ?-seguia confundida debi

-dime todo , eres tan interesante.. quiero conocerte

-bien solo pregunta- suspiro debi

-nedi.. solo si estas lista-

-vele creo que sett ah hablado contigo- dijo debi y suspiro- ella es mi hermana falleció- continuo

-¿como paso?...-pregunto la latina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

-ella..- suspiro debi tratando de prepararse- ella se suicido..-continuo y una lagrima comenzo a caer por su mejilla, santana no sabia que hacer nunca la había visto llorar menos la había visto tan frágil y apunto de romperse

-no continúes déjalo- dijo santana abrazándola por la espalda cubriendo con sus brazos todo el abdomen de la rubia

la rubia comenzo a tiritar y unos agresivos sollozos comenzaron a escaparse venidos de suspiros que la hacían saltar, santana no sabia como contener tanto dolor.

-ella..- decia debi tratando de hablar- ella era autista y todos la molestaban , la golpeaban en la escuela, se burlaban de ella , pero a mi me parecía tan perfecta, tan tranquila nose porque no fui suficiente razón para que se quedara conmigo , nose porque no me llevo con ella..-continuaba diciendo debi desolada.

al escucharla un escalofrio invadio el cuerpo de la latina que sin pensarlo dos veces la volteo y la apreto fuerte contra ella

-jamas digas que debiste irte con ella escuchaste, eres joven y demasiado hermosa como para morir y si ella se fue debes vivir la vida por ambas-dijo la latina apretando el delicado cuerpo de la rubia contra su pecho.

despues de un rato las cosas parecían mas calmadas debi estaba apoyada en el hombro de la latina que miraba a los abuelos que estaban sentados alimentando a las palomas del lugar, de pronto debi sonrió al percatarse de que los ancianos las miraban de reojo.

-vale, deben odiarnos- dijo la latina

-seguramente, pero es común deben estar pensando otra cosa- respondió debi

-mi abuela me odia también supongo que es porque viene de una generación mas cerrada- dijo santana, de pronto solto a debi y se arrodillo al lado de la banca

-¿que haces?-pregunto debi mirando hacia todas partes un poco confusa

-debi martin.. ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto la latina a vista de todos

-no lo hagas por pena..-dijo debi

-¿esto te párese pena?- respondió la latina apretando la mano de debi contra su pecho

-dios,.. tu corazon late rápido..-dijo debi sorprendida

-¿eso es un si?-

debi levanto a la latina y la apretó con un beso exquisito

-si..- dijo debi separándose un instante

-¿no te importa que nos vean?- pregunto la latina abrazada a la rubia

-tengo cara de que me importe.. ¿a ti si?-

santana sonrió y negó con la cabeza haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña, debi sonrió y volvió a besarle con mas dulzura , santana se sentía encantada como si su brittany hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y solo existiera la pequeña y dulce debi.

* * *

rachel se encontraba afuera del instituto estaba saliendo recién ya que había tenido que ordenar su casillero, afuera tambien estaba quinn que parecia esperarla.

-hola rachel- se acerco diciendo la rubia

-hola- saludo fría la diva siguiendo su camino

-me gustas rachel!- grito la rubia capitana

rachel al escuchar esto de volteo y la abrazo fuertemente...

**continuara...**

**vale creo que le toca sufrir a brittany ahora, se supo todo..! comenten, denme ideas y opiniones**


	6. Chapter 6

**cap: buena fiesta..**

**gracias por los comentarios sin duda me animan a seguir escribiendo, bueno aquí los dejo con un nuevo capitulo**

rachel la mantuvo apretada por un rato tratando de contener esa felicidad inmensa que la invadía hasta las puntas de los pies, pero aun así apretando el cuerpo de la rubia le era imposible creer que de esos labios le dieran esas palabras tan preciadas, necesitadas y esperadas todas esas noches de dolor, noches llenas de ansiedad y desesperación se resumían en un "me gustas" para rachel era un momento totalmente irreal uno inventado nuevamente inventado por su cabeza que diariamente le engañaba.

-¿esto es real?- pregunto la diva soltándose de los brazos de su amada para mirarla a los ojos

-me eh preguntado muchas veces lo mismo y esto que siento dentro de todo mi cuerpo me dice que si, y siento que quiero estar toda la vida contigo.. así..-dijo suspirando la rubia y con unos ojos llenos de pura sinceridad

-entonces hagamoslo- dijo la diva animada y continuo- solo quiero estar envuelta en ti, no necesito otros brazos ni otra cosa..-termino la diva

quinn sonrió dulcemente, llena de felicidad y poco a poco fue acercándose lo suficiente como para provocar que la diva cerrara los ojos.

-jamas me apartaran de ti..-susurro la rubia muy cerca de la pequeña estrella, cerrando el pacto con un necesitado beso, lleno de pasión y deseo, algo que jamas nadie podría romper ni en un millón de años.

* * *

ya era martes en el instituto, todos estaban en la suyo como siempre. santana estaba sentada en la sala del club mensajeandose con debí, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pronto entro brittany y al divisarla se acerco lentamente.

-hola san..-dijo brittany sentándose al lado de la latina.

-¿que quieres?-pregunto a la defensiva la latina

-yo quería conversar contigo, hace tiempo que no hablamos-dijo con un tono de angustia la rubia

-te diré dos cosas- dijo la latina dejando de lado su celular , poniendo toda su atención en la rubia y continuo- primero no me vuelvas a llamar san si no quieres que te corte la maldita lengua y segundo tu y yo no tenemos nada mas que hablar... espero que hayas entendido cariño, ahora con permiso mi novia me espera- termino la latina y se marcho rauda del lugar

al ver a la latina salir por aquella puerta los ojos de la bailarina se cristalizaron automáticamente, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar incontrolables y su cuerpo entero se congelo aunque algo dentro de ella ardía, ¿era el dolor? se preguntaba ,que podía ser esa fuego que la consumía por completo ¿su latina no la amaba mas? ¿la había olvidado por la rubia de ojos profundos? miles de pensamientos cortaban su cabeza tratando de salir desesperada mente , su cordura comenzaba a salir junto con sollozos , todo dentro de ella se escapaba por el salón.

-britt!- grito sam entrando por la puerta , al percatarse del estado de la rubia corrió a ayudar- ¿estas bien?- continuo el joven

-yo..yo..-trataba de decir la rubia pero las palabras salían secas y sin voz

-estas pálida y tu nariz esta sangrando , vamos te llevare a la enfermería-dijo el chico tomando por el brazo a la bailarina, pero en cuanto la levanto de la silla la rubia callo de golpe al piso duro y frió

-no puedo..-dijo la rubia rompiendo en llanto

al ver lo que había pasado el rubio levanto a la bailarina y la tomo completamente,se la llevo lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar.

* * *

quinn se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto como siempre pero pronto algo la detuvo , vio a santana tratando de contener unas lagrimas que se escapaban incontrolables , quinn suspiro y no dudo en acercarse.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la rubia capitana

-que diablos te importa fabray-dijo la latina a la defensiva

-santana no quiero discutir por favor , te quiero y te necesito fui una estúpida, actué mal, pero no dejare que me apartes-dijo la rubia, la latina la miro llena de pena y no dudo en abrazarla fuertemente-ya..¿que pasa san?-continuo la rubia

-la trate como se lo merece-dijo la latina llorando

-¿a britt? me estas hablando enserio..-pregunto ingenua la rubia

-si y le dije que no me volviera a hablar, la aleje de mi, ahora si que la perdí- seguía diciendo la latina inconsolable

-haber lopez primero ella te perdió y te hirió ¿como puedes seguir amándola?-pregunto la rubia

-no lo se , no me lo explico tampoco-dijo la latina mas calmada

-¿estas mejor?-

-si gracias dramaquinn-dijo la latina tratando de sonreír

-¿como que dramaquinn?..tengo que contarte algo-dijo la rubia no pudiendo contener su felicidad

-¿que paso?-pregunto sorprendida la latina no pudiendo creer la felicidad pocas veces vista en quinn.

-estoy saliendo con rach..- susurro emocionada la rubia

-no! como ¿con la judía?-pregunto también emocionada la latina

-así es, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, al menos no por ahora- dijo la rubia

-vale no se lo diré a nadie...excepto a todo facebook!-grito la latina y quinn la golpeo en el brazo-tranquila fabray es broma-continuo santana

-me siento feliz y es raro que lo este-dijo la rubia suspirando y apoyándose en uno de los casilleros

-si es muy raro... pero también debo contarte algo-dijo seria la latina

-¿a quien mataste?-

-a nadie bruta desorientada, yo estoy saliendo con debi...-confeso la latina

-no te veo muy feliz, de echo hace un rato llorabas por britt- dijo la rubia

-lose pero la tratare de olvidar yo se que puedo..- dijo convencida la latina.

* * *

brittany y sam se encontraban en la enfermería, el rubio estaba sentado en una silla mientras que la bailarina estaba en un camilla terminando de ser atendida por la enfermera.

-tengo una buena y una mala noticia la buena es que solo te descompensaste la mala es que no morirás- dijo la enfermera

-¿esta segura? porque siento que mi corazon de desarma..-dijo brittany mirando sus pies

-niña no soy psicóloga ,ahora vete-dijo la enfermera y sam corrió a recoger a brittany para luego sacarla afuera.

* * *

rachel estaba en su casillero sacando unos libros cuando de prontos sugar se lo cerro de golpe.

-oye estaba sacando cosas de allí- dijo enfadada la diva

-mira esto y dime si quieres continuar con lo que hacías-dijo sugar y le enseño una foto , del beso que había compartido la diva con la capitana el dia anterior.

-yo.. eso es un montaje un efecto o algo..-dijo nerviosa la diva

-no mientas pequeña bocona, yo misma la tome ... sinceramente me lo imaginaba todo de ti pero de quinn.. mas que beso parece que te la estas tragando o absorbiendo y a cambio de esta foto quiero un favor.

-¿cuanto quieres sugar?-

-querida limpio la mierda de mi perro con dinero, no lo necesito.. lo que quiero es que te vallas del glee así me quedara el camino libre para ser yo la estrella-

-jamas!-

-bueno entonces esta fotito correrá por todo el instituto y le harán la vida un infierno a la pobre quinn y con lo mucho que ya a sufrido la pobre por lo de su bebe bastardo.. como quieras ahora mismo iré a imprimir esta jodida foto para que sus mundos se vuelvan una mierda-

-no.. ya basta , esta bien saldré del glee pero elimina esa foto ahora mismo-

-no soy estúpida rachel no la eliminare hasta tener lo que quiero, hasta entonces..-dijo sugar y se marcho.

* * *

ya era hora del glee club y todos estaban alli cuando entro Mr. Schue , todos se callaron y sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes o donde les apetecía.

-chicos tengo algo que decirles-dijo Mr. Schue cuando de pronto rachel levanto la mano

-¿puedo decir algo?- pregunto la diva

-típico.. pasa rachel -dijo Mr. Schue haciéndose a un lado

-vale, esto no es fácil pero quiero despedirme los quiero un mucho y se que ganaran las finales sin mi todos ustedes tienen un montón de talento, lo harán posible confió en ustedes- dijo la diva llena de tristeza

-rachel pero que estas diciendo tienes todos los solos ¿que mas quieres?- pregunto espantado Mr. Schue

-nada solo quiero estudiar mas para entrar a NYADA es solo eso- dijo la diva con la cabeza gacha

-rachel que diablos dices si esto es otro de tu dramas te juro..-decía mercedes cuando la diva salio corriendo sin terminar de oír

-no es que esta si que esta como cabra- dijo santana

quinn no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la diva no había mencionado nada ¿pero porque lo hacia? estaba claro que rachel amaba el glee y esa tonta excusa de estudiar para NYADA no dejaba de ser eso.. una tonta excusa .

-¿que le pasa a bigotes?- le pregunto despacio la latina a la rubia

-no lo se pero lo averiguare- respondió quinn sin quitar los ojos de la puerta

* * *

debi iva por el pasillo cuando pronto kurt se le acerco desaforado.

-hey debi-dijo kurt

-¿te conozco?-pregunto debi tratando de hacer memoria

-soy kurt..de glee, recuerdas-

-ah si claro el chico extravagante - dijo debi sonriendo amablemente

-el mismo, quería invitarte a mi fiesta el viernes por la noche-

-pero apenas nos conocemos-

-lose pero si vas tu todos los chicos guapos también irán solo para babosear por ti, ademas ya puse tu nombre en las invitaciones-

-bueno esta bien, nos vemos.-dijo debi recibiendo la invitación rosada

-si claro!- dijo kurt y comenzo a dar pequeños saltitos

* * *

ya era viernes por la noche y todos estaban en la fiesta de kurt en una esquina estaba quinn pensando,.. rachel no había ido a la escuela desde aquel martes en el que se retiro del glee, no contestaba mensajes ni llamadas , quinn estaba realmente preocupada la había ido a ver a su casa un par de veces pero no parecía haber nadie allí. quinn no podía evitar su tristeza , porque tal vez la diva ya no la quería y se había arrepentido de todo el cariño que le había jurado. quinn sentía una extraña sensación que invadía su cuerpo , no entendía mucho de que se trataba, era algo que no había sentido por nadie antes.

-planeta llamando a fabray- dijo la latina pesando sus manos por la mirada perdida de la rubia

-¿que sucede?- pregunto quinn volviendo en si

-que te pregunte si quieres ponche,.. nose si hay , tiene que haber no creo que el piel culo de bebe no tenga nada de alcohol en esta fiesta-dijo la latina

-nose san no estoy de ánimos no eh sabido nada de rachel-

-tal vez esta enferma, o tal vez la atropellaron.. -

-basta santana ella esta bien, tal vez solo fue a ver a su abuela-

-no tiene mama, tampoco debe tener abuela-dijo santana seria

-ya.. yo se que volverá-dijo la rubia convencida

-vale solo digo que deberíamos revisar los hospitales- dijo santana rodando los ojos

debi estaba encerrada en una redonda de muchos jóvenes hambrientos por su numero telefónico, estaba en medio de la pista de baile, cuando kurt la salvo y la saco de lugar. despues de dejarla a salvo debi decidió tomar un poco de aire y salio al balcón, donde por sorpresa de encontró a la diva con una copa de vino entre sus manos.

-wow creo que me merezco una recompensa por encontrar a la desaparecida- dijo debi entre risas

-no me siento nada bien deb, nada bien..-dijo suspirando la diva

-bueno soy todo oídos y excelente consejera así que si gustas..-ofreció debi

-valla por donde empezar inicie una relación con quinn , pero sugar nos vio besarnos y me amenazo con contarle a todos si es que no me iva de glee- dijo rechel cuando debi la interrumpió

-¿y que tiene que le digan a todos?-

-no es eso yo no quiero que lastimen y humillen a quinn por mi, no es lo mismo que con santana todos sabían lo de ella y britt pero jamas nadie se atrevía a decirles nada porque sue las protegía y ademas santana tiene un puto carácter al que todos temen enfrentarse-dijo la diva decepcionada

-te diré algo, lo único que lastimara a quinn es que no le hables mas y que te vallas así, como si nada hubiese pasado, ademas debiste contarle a ella, también se merecía saber lo de la amenaza de sugar ya que la confianza es importante y tal vez hubieran tomado una mejor decision juntas- dijo debi

-valla.. tienes razón hablare con ella y como agradecimiento te diré algo para que le digas a santana yo no puedo decirle porque sam me hizo prometer que no lo aria pero jamas me dijo que no podía decirte a ti, cuéntale que britt la ama, así es, ella solo se alejo de santana por miedo ya que su hermano le amenazo con contarle a sus cristianos padres lo de su relación y por eso le pidió ayuda a sam que se enamoro de ella.. y en fin cuéntale seguro que volverán las dos hoy mismo ..ellas se aman- dijo la diva y salio de aquel lugar, dejando a debi totalmente desconcertada.

santana estaba en la cocina haciendo buscando terminando de hacer el ponche cuando pronto entro brittany y ambas se quedaron mirando.

-solo vine a dejar este vino que kurt me mando a comprar-dijo la rubia casi disculpándose por su presencia en el lugar

-no quiero discutir mas contigo brittany, quiero pasar pagina- dijo la latina

-¿pasar pagina?¿ es que acaso ya no me amas mas?-pregunto la bailarina tomando la mano helada de la latina

-claro que te amo y siempre te amare, pero no quiero llorar todos los días, no quiero sentirme sola y ahora estoy con debi-

-es así como son las cosas.. estoy loca por ti y quieres pasar pagina, creí que nunca nos separaríamos y que haci siempre las cosas estarían bien, nadie nos lastimaría jamas-

-ya basta brittany tu nos separaste y estas con sam así que adiós- dijo la latina marchándose y cerrando la puerta

-te amo... y mi alma se esta partiendo en dos, solo por ti..-susurro la bailarina mientras sus lagrimas golpeaban el suelo desfigurándose.

**continuara****...**

**valla así están las cosas, ¿les parece que haga un video de esta historia? comenten!**


	7. noches de pasión

hola.. perdón la demora encontre un empleo xd .-.

Quinn se encontraba en la habitación de kurt, no estaba de animo, no sabia nada de su pequeña diva eso realmente la tenia triste.. Se miraba las manos buscando indicios de los dedos de la pequeña.. Pero no habia nada, quinn tenia miedo de olvidar lo que se sentía ser tan feliz , lo que se sentía tener cerca a rachel ... Claro quinn tenia claro que tanta felicidad no podía ser cierta jamas le había pasado nada bueno, ¿porque le pasaría ahora? Pronto escucho la puerta sonar y al levantar la mirada vio a rachel.

-¿sabes lo extraño que es esto? Nose si abrazarte o golpearte por lo que me has echo pasar- dijo quinn parandose rapidamente de la cama

-tengo que contarte algo quinn es sobre nosotras- dijo rachel acercandose tambien

-me dejaras?..-pregunto angustiada quinn

-jamas amor-dijo la diva tomando la cabeza de la rubia y llevándola asta si

-te necesito...- dijo la rubia y se acerco mas para besarle , al sentir el contacto de los labios de rachel quinn comenzaba a sentirse completa otra vez , pero un miedo la invadía ..¿que haría si la diva se iba de nuevo? Que haría si la dejaba sintiéndose pequeña otra vez.

-quinn tengo que decirte algo- decia rachel tratando de separarse, pero cualquier intento era inutil quinn la estaba amarrando con besos , no podia dejarlo -quinn..- insiatia la diva soltandose completamente

-que sucede? No quieres..-pregunto la rubia

-claro que quiero, es lo que mas deseo pero hay algo que debo decirte..-dijo la diva tomando una posición mas apartada

-¿que es?- pregunto curiosa la rubia...

santana quiso tomar un poco de aire despues de aquella acalorada discucion con la bailarina , cosa que le dolía pero necesitaba . al salir al balcón se encontró con debi que no la oyó entrar , estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con sus ojos encima de aquel pueblo lleno de luz pero demasiado oscuro, estaba llena de iluciones rotas, santana no podía evitar sentir curiosidad y es que aquella chica hermosa parecía siempre tan misteriosa con sus sentimientos y mirada profunda.

-hermosa..-dijo la latina bajando a debi de su nube

-hey santana eres tu..-dijo la rubia sin mucho animo

-valle parece que mi presencia no te hace feliz-dijo la latina con decepsion

-no amor como se te ocurre eso- aclaro debi

-¿entonces?- pregunto la latina acercándose rápidamente y tomando el rostro de debi con cariño y dedicación, debi se quedo mirando profundamente a la morena.

-yo tengo algo que contarte- susurro la rubia con tristeza , perdida en los grandes y hermosos ojos cafes de la morena.

-que es amor, puedes decirme lo que sea cariño- dijo la morena acariciando la piel de la rubia con sus manos

-es que rachel... rachel... ella me dijo que ... -tartamudea debi hasta que se decidió, tomo aire y continuo-ella me dijo que no dejara glee- termino mintiendo la rubia hermosa, pero completamente insegura de si misma ¿si le decía la verdad saldría corriendo a los brazos de brittany? seguro que si.

-ah pero hermosa eso es obio ella no puede evitar ser el centro de atencion, hiba a volver tarde o temprano la huerfana esa, ahora ven aqui- dijo la latina tomando por la sintura a la triste rubia y apretandola contra si.

-san quiero que sepas, que todo lo que hago es por ti,... por nosotras- dijo la rubia con sinceridad

-amor eres tan dulce.. lo tendré en cuenta-dijo la morena para luego apretar sus labios en los de la rubia, la latina sentia al tener ese contacto con la hermosa debi, era algo dulce y húmedo, algo que hacia que sus labios se quemaran por dentro y se desearan mutuamente , santana pensaba que podría comerse esos labios a puros besos o mordiscos, de pronto se escucharon unos gritos adentro de la casa de kurt la latina y la rubia se separaron rápidamente de ese apasionado deseo se contemplaron un instante , para luego correr hacia adentro.

-eres una perra!- gritaba quinn golpeando a sugar

-quinn sueltala!- gritaba tambien rachel casi suplicando

-sere perra pero tu eres una maricona-grito sugar y quinn la solto, todos miraron a sugar y esta se dio cuenta de su error al decir "maricona" delante de personas casi todas gay

-¿a quien le dices maricona? puta!- grito la latina tirandose ensima de la millonaria

-suelta a esa ignorante santana no vale la pena-dijo debi interponiendose entre ambas

-amor dejame sacarle los ojos a esta puta-decia santana tratando de safarse de los brazos de debi

-no, no vale la pena amor , no gastes tus fuerzas en este pobre intento de diva-trataba deboii de persudir a la latina

-no importa lo que digan ya todos saben que eres una pobre lesbiana y que te acuestas y juntas tu bocota con los bigotes de la estupida judia- dijo sugar tambaleandose maltratada

-ya basta todas, kurt es mejor que tu fiesta se acabe- dijo sam interponiéndose entre las enojadas muchachas

-si es mejor... ya todos a sus casas!- grito kurt. todos hicieron muecas y gritos de decepción marchándose , hasta que solo quedo kurt, blaine, brittany , sam, santana, debi, quinn,rachel y sugar.

sugar estaba sentada, casi tirada, echada en el sillon mientras que blaine trataba de limpiarle la sangre producto de los golpes tras la lucha, quinn suspiraba a la otra esquina del sillon mientras que debi la trataba de curar , santana y rachel conversaban y brittany, sam y kurt limpiaban el desorden tras la fiesta y la pelea . debi miraba de reojo a la latina y rachel, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez rachel podía hablar sobre la amenaza y si era así ella estaría perdida y sola de nuevo.

-ya kurt todo esta listo hasta sugar- dijo blaine levantandose del sillon

-gracias cariño y en cuanto a ustedes los demas jamas los invitare denuevo a una fiesta... ecepto a ti debi tu si que eres bienvenida- dijo kurt sonriendo y tomando las manos de la rubia

-kurt eres un lame botas solo porque sabes que sin debi nadie vendria a tu fiesta- dijo quinn quitandole a kurt las manos de la rubia

-como si debi fuera la gran cosa..- dijo brittany y todos la quedaron mirando- perdon crei que mi voz estaba en off- aclaro la rubia bailarina

- ya es hora de irnos- dijo la latina tomando a debi de las manos

santana y debi se marcharon, quinn y rachel hisieron lo mismo , igual que brittany y sam. santana y debi hiban de la mano caminado hacia la casa de la morena, caminaban pausadamente santana estaba extrañada no sabia porque la dulce y pequeña debi guardaba tanto silencio , su rostro mostraba algun tipo de inseguridad y sus ojos miraban hacia el frente mostrando ninguna exprecion en absoluto.

-¿que sucede amor?- rompio el silencio la latina con dulsura, debi la observo con angustia

-¿no me dejaras verdad?-pregunto debi casi susurrando, con la voz entre cortada y un tono vulnerable, santana sintio un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo por la pregunta de la rubia .

-jamas...-dijo la latina parando el paso y mirandola con completa sinceridad y seriedad , de alguna manera ese "jamas" habia salido sin querer desde lo mas profundo de sus huesos.

-¿digan lo que digan..hagan lo que hagan?- pregunto quebrandose la rubia en lagrimas

-lo prometo pequeña no te dejare..-dijo la latinajuntando su nariz con la de la rubia y con su mano derecha limpio la lagrima amarga que marcaba el paso por la luminoza piel de la rubia, asi se mantubieron un rato a ojos cerrados, piel a piel, a plena oscuridad, santana comenzo a sentir un calor al poder ser parte de la respiracion de debi, una especie de magnetismo la conquisto llevandola violentamente hacia los labios descarados y mentirosos de la rubia, esta le respondia hasta las mas dulces mordidas . ambas estaban alli sintiendo la respiracion de la otra , la dulce humedad de sus labios acarisiandose despiadadamente a la luz de la luna . pronto la latina tomo de la mano a debi y corrio con ella hacia la puerta de su casa que estaba aguardando a escasos pasos, habrio la puerta y iso pasar a la adorable rubia y alli continuaron dejandose llevar, mientras la besaba la latina la giaba hasta su habitacion y despues de tantos golpes contra la pared y samorreos por poder sentirse mas lograron entrar, la morena rapidamente cerro la puerta por dentro , lanzo a la rubia a su cama y se recosto sobre ella , empezo a quitarse la chaqueta mientras que la rubia se incorporaba para poder besarle el cuello , al sentir los labios helados de debi sobre su piel morena, la latina solto un suspiro y comenzo a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la playera de la rubia suabemente para poder sentir su trabajado torso, debi dio un pequeño salto apartandose de la latina, se levantaba rapidamente de la cama.

-¡que sucede?- pregunto agitada la latina

-yo, no quiero que sea asi- respondio la rubia agitada y llevandose las manos a la cabeza

-¡asi como?- pregunto la latina molesta y incorporandose en la cama

-soy virgen, nadie me a tocado jamas.. solo quiero que tu lo hagas pero cuando me quieras lo sufisiente- dijo debi sentandose en la cama nuevamente, la morena suspiro y tomo la mano de la rubia

-tienes razon, no quiero ser una mas en tu vida, si sere yo la primera debe ser especial, es justo- reconocio la latina y debi sonrio poco a poco de quito la ropa hasta quedar solo en prendas menores , la latina no podia evitar recorrer el glorioso cuerpo de la rubia con su mirada . la debi abrio la cama y se acosto, pronto la latina iso lo mismo , la luna entraba por la ventana aprochechando que la cortina estaba a medio cerrar debi abrazada al cuerpo de la morena se acomodo para poder dormir , mientras que santana tambien la abrazaba poder sentir su piel tan apretada a la de ella era algo realmente adictivo, aunque no podia evitar pensar que si la que hubiese tirado a su cama esa noche fuera brittany todo hubiera sido distinto, todo habria terminado en sexo.

sam y brittany se encontraban desnudos en total silencio, acostados en la cama de la rubia, despues de aquel acto llevado a cabo gracias al alcohol , la decepcion y otras muchas variantes , ninguno mencionaba palabra, ningun sonido podia orise en aquel oscuro y triste momento, despues que te das cuenta que solo fue un acto vacio sin amor. aunque para sam no fuera asi, la bailarina no podia sentir lo mismo, sam tenia la mirada fija en la ventana ninguna luz se acercaba para acompañar esa soledad amarga que sentia el muchacho aun en la compañia de su fria amante. brittany por su lado miraba hacia el techo queriendo ver estrellas tras esa madera, como imposiblemente lo hacia con la latina en sus apacionados encuentros, pero nada solo habia oscuridad por donde quisiera mirar. ambos estaban separados orillados a cada lado pronto sam comenzo a oir sollozos de parte de la rubia que pronto se combiertieron en un llanto amargo.

-¡estas bien?- pregunto pregunto el joven tocando el cabello de la bailarina dulcemente.

-no me toques..-suplicaba brittany llorando

-pero explicame que sucede por favor..-pidio el joven con una amargura enorme

-que pasa..¿que pasa? me siento sucia, por tu culpa no sabes como quisiera haber echo el amor con ella y no contigo- le grito la bailarina y sam la quedo mirando impresionado, esas palabras calaban en lo mas profundo de su corazon, las lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse violentas por sus heridos ojos azules. el joven se levanto lenta y dolorosamente y comenzo a ponerse su pantalón , no alcanzo a tomar nada mas y se paro en la puerta del dormitorio de la bailarina que lo miraba fríamente.

-no te obligue a nada, tu también querías..- susurro el joven mientras lloraba apoyado en la puerta, brittany lo miro molesta y el joven se marcho, salio de la casa eh incluso camino un poco mas para salir de condominio de la rubia que lo heria tanto, sam estaba son camisa no zapatos solo con un pantalón, le daba vergüenza llegar a su casa así que se tiro en el piso y comenzo a llorar para desahogar su pena.

ya era de día, quinn y rachel se encontraban abrazadas en la cama de la judia, inmóviles , dormidas eh inocentes. ya era sábado y de pronto quinn comenzo a reaccionar se vio completamente feliz en los brazos de la diva, pero pronto se dio cuenta.

-rachel!- decía la rubia mientras movía a la diva-rachel despierta- decia-rachel!- insistió la rubia.

-¿mama?- pregunto confundida la diva

-rachel tu no tienes mama despierta-contesto la rubia

-¿que horas son?..- pregunto la diva incorporándose y tomando su celular- madre de dios!-

-¿que horas son?-

-son mas de las dos de la tarde...- grito la diva y quinn tomo su celular para ratificar

-dios tengo 50 llamadas perdidas,.. que haré-

-llama a debi ella es inteligente y seguro sabra que hacer- dijo la diva y quinn comenzo a marcar el numero de la rubia

-halo.. debi tengo problemas-dijo quinn

-mmm... que...-decía debi por la linea algo confundida

-esque me quede a dormir en la casa de rachel y me desperté ahora y son mas de las dos de la tarde-

-que! mas de las dos de la tarde.. me mataran-

-tu..también santana si que disfruta-

-debemos hacer un plan , mira nos vemos en media hora en el parque , se discreta...- dijo debi y corto

-¿debi también? -pregunto la diva

-si y yo que pensaba que era inteligente, también cayo con santana-dijo la rubia levantándose

-que hayan pasado la noche juntas no significa que allan tenido algo mas, por ejemplo tu y yo..-dijo la diva en forma de reproche y levantándose también

-haber rach si no paso nada fue porque no se como se hace ok pero en cuanto me informe lo haremos- dijo la rubia poniéndose las botas

-no debes informarte de nada ok, se supone que tu y yo no dejamos llevar y listo-

-rach quiero que una de nosotras por lo menos sepa lo que hace y así guié a la otra-

-y como se su`pone que lo harás-

-Internet..no lo se , santana tal vez-

-como quieras quinn, ahora vamos antes que de verdad se haga mas tarde..- dijo la diva

las chicas e encontraban ya en el parque todas muy bien camufladas para no levantar ni la mas minima duda sobre quienes realmente eran.

-¿ que haremos? - pregunto debi

-pienso que se podrían hacer pasar por secuestradas o abducidas por ovnis- dijo santana

-que tonta santana... los ovnis solo raptan por unos minutos no por toda la noche y la mañana- dijo quinn

-ambas son idiotas nadie les creerá ese cuento-

-agáchense!- dijo debi arrastrándolas a todas hacia el piso

-miren esa es la mama de quinn y ese es.. sett y creo que ambos lloran..-dijo santana sonriendo

-santana tu risa esta demás-dijo debi observando a su desconsolado hermano

-ya debi cálmate-dijo rachel

-cálmate tu que no tienes madre- dijo debi apuntando a la diva

-mira quien habla yo no te veo con mucha familia- se defendió la pequeña

-por lo menos no tiene dos "PAPAS"- dijo santana

-si no tiene dos papas porque no tiene papas, y tu eres gay así que no hables- dijo rachel ahora encontrar de la latina

-me mataran, que aremos, que aremos... me dejaran abandonada en una escuela de monjas, me quitaran la mensualidad, quemaran a mi gato, me sacaran de los porristas, vomitare mi ropa, moriré, moriré...-decía quinn mientras todas dejaban de discutir.

-ya!- grito debi y sett junto a la policía y la mama de quinn miraron automáticamente hacia ellas, todos se observaron un rato y por reflejo la latina reacciono tomando de la mano a debi y salio corriendo, rachel también izo lo mismo por instinto y la policía fue tras de ellas...

continuara...

gracias por los comentarios niños por favor comenten para darme fuerzas de seguir escribiendo y actualizando, den sus ideas esto es libre expresion . pregunta... ¿que canción le pondrías a la historia?..(es para el vídeo que are) comenten!

ps: perdón por los errores ortográficos..


	8. ¿cual traición?

resumen del cap anterior:

quinn se entero sobre la vil amenaza de sugar hacia la diva y la golpeo,.. de echo santana también lo izo y eso dolió mucho mas. rachel le contó a debi en santo secreto que brittany aun amaba a la latina, y le pidió que se lo contara a esta ya que las aria felices a ambas, pero debi se lo callo ya que su inseguridad le gano de golpe. las dormilonas pasaron de largo en la mañana se asustaron eh asieron una junta secreta, que no fue tan secreta ya que sett , la mama de quinn y la policía , que lloraban como si el mundo fuera a desaparecer las pillaron tras los gritos y peleas de las muchachas y eso fue lo que paso en corazón de cristal.

santana ya no aguantaba mas, un dolor agudo había invadido su costilla derecha ya no podía respirar, no podía continuar corriendo, aun seguía con la rubia de la mano pero esta también parecía cansada, rachel y quinn habían caído minutos antes después que la mama de quinn se les aventara encima y las aplastara contra el suelo. sett no parecía cansado de perseguir a ambas de echo cada paso que daba le revivía esas ganas de castigar con mas dureza a la rubia que ya tenia la lengua afuera de tanto correr.

-detente debi, ya basta- gritaba sett a lo lejos, de pronto santana se tiro al césped y con ella arrastro a debi, ambas se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a reír como dos pequeñas a las que le das un helado. se dieron un beso y la policía las separo llevándoselas a ambas por cada lado.

* * *

ya era lunes en el instituto y debi ayudaba a sett con unos trabajos, ese era su castigo por escaparse de la policía, no llegar a dormir y orinar un carro policial.. ademas tenia que ayudar por las tardes en un asilo de ancianos, cambiar pañales y leer cuentos aunque nada de eso le molestaba todo era aceptable después de pasar la noche abrazada con su latina.

en cambio quinn debía hacer obras de caridad en la iglesia y pasear a su abuela por no haber llegado a dormir y por arrancarse de la policía. quinn ya había llegado también al instituto pero caminando por los pasillos se dio cuenta que todos la observaban y se reían de ella al caminar un poco mas se dio cuenta que habían unos panfletos pegados, tirados en el suelo. y colgados todos decían "la capitana lesbiana" y tenían de fondo la foto que sugar tenia en su celular, quinn al tomar uno se quedo mirándola mucho tiempo, se le pasaron un millón de cosas por la cabeza, su reputación se había acabado, su familia se enteraría, su iglesia también.. lo había perdido todo.. unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, lagrimas de desesperación todos la miraban , ella solo sentía que quería ocultarse de todos correr, que nadie la alcanzara que dejaran de mirarla. no aguanto mas y salio corriendo del instituto.

había tocado el timbre y a santana le parecía extraña la ausencia de la capitana de las porristas, rachel que estaba al lado de la latina también parecía preocupada en eso entro kurt corriendo.

-chicas..-suspiro el joven y continuo- miren esto..- les dijo mostrando los panfletos

rachel quedo boquiabierta sintió como su mundo se caía en mil pedazos pero se sentía peor por quinn, su familia no reaccionaria bien y en ese pueblo las noticias volaban extraordinariamente la iglesia a la que quinn asistia tambien lo sabria y seguramente la apuntarían con el dedo, la jusgarian por ese amor inmenso que sentía por alguien que ella no eligió amar. santana no podía creer lo que estaba pasando a sugar no le había importado que la amenazaran con seguir golpeándola de todas formas lo había echo.

-esto no se quedara así, juro que se resolvera al estilo al estilo lima ohio- dijo la latina levantándose de su asiento.

-rachel cariño reacciona, santana va a matar a sugar- dijo kurt sentándose a su lado, rachel no reaccionaba de pronto hizo un puchero digno de ella y se tiro a los brazos de kurt a a llorar .

santana entro de golpe en el salón de baile y tomo a sugar del cuello.

-rata inmunda!..- grito la latina sosteniendo fuertemente a la aterrada sugar

-¿que te pasa ahora loca?- pregunto espantada la millonaria

-imprimiste la foto aunque te dije que no lo insieras te lo advertí ahora atente a las consecuencias imbesil- amenazo la morena

-de que diablos hablas yo no imprimí nada, ¿acaso crees que quiero morir tan joven? no me atrevería a enfrentarme a ti- dijo la millonaria

-lo averiguare , y cuando tenga las pruebas , me las pagaras lo prometo- dijo la latina para luego marcharse

algo andaba mal para la latina, algo no calzaba sugar era una idiota pero parecía que no mentía pero, si sugar no lo había echo, ¿quien era ? gracias a quien todos sabrían la verdad, ¿porque?.

debi caminaba con unas pruebas de sett en la mano pero de pronto se dio cuenta que el piso estaba lleno de panfletos claro que eso llamo su atención y e agacho a recogerlos su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que la foto era un beso de quinn y rachel y el titulo decía " la capitana lesbiana" , debi tiro todo lo que tenia en las manos y corrió a buscar a quinn.

debi busco por todo el instituto y no había rastro de quinn, ni su esencia , ni su olor parecía que lo único que la recordaba eran esos panfletos esparcidos por todos lados, aferrados a cada rincón del instituto. rachel seguía llorando en los brazos de kurt nadie le hablaba , solo murmuraban a vista de sus ojos sin ningun tipo de cuidado ni consideración. santana estaba sentada en una banca tratando de buscarle explicación a lo acontecido , estaba buscando algun culpable.

era martes en el instituto las cosas parecían mas calmadas pero no menos tensas, los padres de rachel se encontraban junto con ella en la oficina del director, ambos hombres parecían enfadados por la exposición de la imagen de su hija en aquellos panfletos, rachel lloraba de una forma histérica, y el director solo trataba de calmar la siuacion.

quinn no había ido a la escuela, la única que se había podido comunicar con ella era santana.

"flashback"

-quinn porfin contestas- dijo la latina con un tono de alivio

-lo siento..-susurro la rubia

-¿pero donde estas, que haces?-pregunto la latina preocupada

-en mi casa..-

-¿y bueno ya saben?-

-si...-dijo la rubia, al escuchar esto una angustia golpeo fuerte a la morena

-¿y estas bien?-

-No...- respondió sin exprecion la rubia

-¿vendrás mañana?- pregunto la latina sin detallar

-No, mañana iré al medico..-dijo la rubia triste

-que!, ¿te duele algo?-

-No,.. mi mama cree que estoy enferma..-contesto la rubia, al escuchar esto la latina se invadió en una rabia mezclada con preocupación por el tono de la rubia, algo no andaba bien, pero cuando iba a seguir preguntando el sintió el tono de llamada desconectada, cuando intento llamar otra vez el teléfono sonó apagado.

"fin flashback"

la latina estaba en la clase de sett, estaba sentada junto a debi, rachel aun no entraba y al parecer no tenia intenciones de salir de la oficina con sus padres.

-bueno chicos, necesito que hagan una carpeta y es en dúos así que..- decía sett hasta ser interrumpido

-yo con santana-grito debi levantando la mano

-NO!.. es decir no-dijo sett

-¿porque no?-pregunto la rubia y santana a su lado confundida

-porque yo elejire las parejas, si ustedes las elijen se juntaran solo a hacer desorden- se explico el joven y continuo dando los nombres de las personas- bueno debi con rachel y santana con brittany..- termino el joven. debi sintió una patada en el estomago, casi como si la estuviesen torturando

-no, estas loco-dijo debi y todos la miraron

-¿perdon, señorita tome asiento?- dijo sett tratando de controlar a la eufórica debi

-que tome asiento tu puta madre, santana no trabajara con la stripper - grito la rubia y santana la miro irreconocible parecía que esa debi no era debi. sett sintió una furia y corrió hacia debi la tomo del brazo y la samorreo hacia afuera. todos comenzaron a mirar a santana, esta miro a brittany que también la miraba boquiabierta por el comentario de la ex dulce debi. santana no reconocía la actitud de la bella chica parecia poseida por algo, de pronto sett entro solo.

-si a alguien mas se le ocurre enfrentarme, van a terminar en la oficina como la señorita mala clase que acabo de sacar- dijo el joven aun rojo por el bochorno. todos asintieron abedientemente.

ya era hora de la salida, todos salían despavoridos del salón de clases de sett, como si el mundo estuviera acabándose o algo muy bueno los estuviera esperando en casa. santana en cambio estaba calmada, guardaba las cosas de debi en su bolso con poca claridad de lo acontecido anteriormente , debi jamas había sido grosera ni tan celosa, no parecía ser ella misma seguramente era el tema de la inseguridad tal vez lo que había dicho sett comenzaba a cobrar vida. pronto la bailarina comenzo a acercarsele vacilante con desconfianza y lentamente.

-san..santana- dijo la rubia con un tono suave

-brittany, que quieres..-dijo la latina triste y no era precisamente por la rubia bailarina si no por la actitud de debi.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la bailarina

-¿eso te importa?- pregunto la latina sarcástica

-por favor sabes que res mi amiga antes que todo, primero estas tu- dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado

-no se que decir, necesito alguien con quien hablar- dijo la morena soltando un suspiro

-puedes decirme lo que sea, solo quiero que seamos como antes- admitió la bailarina

- debi.. debi me preocupa, ella no es asi- dijo la latina

-no es así como, ¿escandalosa? no creo lo mismo , bueno y lo digo con razón golpea fuerte- dijo la rubia tomando sus mejillas

-¿te golpeo?- pregunto la ingenua latina

-eh si, cuando paso eso de tu sabes mis padres se fueron tu fuiste a quedarte y bla bla bla, al otro día ella fue a golpearme-dijo la rubia

-tu no mientes, no desconfió de ti, pero me cuesta creerlo- dijo la latina con decepción

-mira te diré una cosa, y seré sincera ella fue a defenderte de mi, no te decepciones, pero tampoco la veas como perfecta, porque aunque tenga unos ojos hermosos y tenga facha de modelo, sea tan encantadora y huela tan bien no significa que sea perfecta, y acuérdate hoy a las cuatro en mi casa.. para el trabajo del profesor- dijo la rubia marchándose.

santana salia del instituto cuando a lo lejos diviso a la diva junto con debi ambas hablaban , parecían serias y la morena no dudo en acercarse

-¿que sucede?- pregunto la latina y ambas la miraron

-estamos hablando de quinn, no sabemos nada ¿y si fuéramos a su casa?- pregunto la judía

-nos conocen su familia sabe que eres la chica judía que se la tragaba en el panfleto y saben que soy la lesbiana que le mete cosas en la cabeza a su hija- dijo la latina

-tienes razón, estamos jodidas...- dijo la diva triste

-las conocen a ustedes, pero no me conocen a mi..-dijo debi y automáticamente la diva se ilumino esperanzada

-gracias ! gracias! gracias!- dijo la judía saltando a los brazos de la rubia hermosa

-ya ya ya suelta a mi chica- dijo la latina con tono de broma

-¿tu chica? acaso ustedes andan- pregunto la diva

-si así es- admitió la latina

-¿antes de la fiesta de kurt?- pregunto la diva mirando a la rubia debi que parecia pálida

-si antes ¿que sucede?-pregunto la latina extrañada

-nada.. debi no lo había comentado- dijo rachel entendiendo por fin lo que pasaba

-rachel hoy debemos hacer un trabajo para sett iré a tu casa y hablamos- dijo debi y rachel asintió.

-bueno en la noche nos juntamos las tres para llevara debi a la casa de quinn- dijo la latina

-bueno entonces las veo después y debi a las cuatro en mi casa adiós- se depidio la diva y se marcho dejando solas a las chicas.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la latina siguiendo a la rubia que comenzaba a caminar

-define bien.. porque lo estaría te iras con ella no tengo que decir mas- dijo la rubia sin mirar ni detenerse

-es un trabajo debi..-

-no creo que te moleste por lo que veo-

-cumpliré 18 años no puedo ser inmadura toda la vida que querías que hiciera-

-que estuvieses conmigo no con ella, no lo entiendes cuanto te necesito- dijo la rubia deteniéndose

-no esta en mi, fue tu hermano-

-tu no te quejaste, aceptaste aun sabiendo que tus sentimientos por ella no an cambiado-

-no han cambiado por ella , pero han crecido por ti..-

-debo pensar adiós..- dijo la rubia subiéndose a su auto para luego arrancarlo.

santana se quedo parada allí a media calle se sentía triste tal vez por la primera discucion con su novia, o talvez porque la chica tenia razón sus sentimientos por brittany no habían cambiado nada y cualquier cosa podía pasar mientras estuviese cerca de la bailarina, pero algo que no sabia debi es que santana había empezado a encantarse de ella.. a enamorarse.

rachel y debi se encontraban en la casa de la diva , debi al pasar a la habitación de rachel cerro la puerta por dentro.

-dime ¿le contaste lo que te pedí que le dijeras?-pregunto la diva

-no..- respondió la rubia viendo como rachel se sentaba en su cama

-eres una...-decía rachel cuando debi corrió hacia ella y se arrodillaba cayendo a sus pies y poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de esta.

-no lo digas, yo ya lo se y me lo digo todo el tiempo no lo necesito mas...- susurro la rubia con tristeza sus ojos muy abiertos y muy cerca de la judía

-¿porque debi?..- pregunto la diva susurrando tambien

-no ves lo que soy- decía la rubia mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a caer y continuaba- estoy muerta.. no la merezco, la necesito , no soy nada , lo tiene todo, estoy seca.. podrida..muerta-dijo la rubia con una especie de rabia, pena una mezcla de sentimientos que pudo sentir también la diva, pudo sentir en su cuerpo la fragilidad de la rubia, sus vellos se paraban, se electrizaban al escuchar las amargas palabras de esta.

-eres tan especial, casi enferma mente bella pero estas ciega te lastimas sola, tu estas viva realmente no entiendo...- susurraba la diva muy cerca de la chica. rachel comenzó a acercarse mas.. debi al darse cuenta se levanto del piso rápidamente.

-la tarea.. la tarea- dijo la rubia secando sus lagrimas y dejando a la judia con ganas

-si los libros..-dijo la judía con la respiración agitada

santana y brittany estudiaban acostadas en la alfombra del cuarto de la bailarina .. brittany le dedicaba cada mirada a la morena que parecía ida en su mente, no la miraba ni un solo segundo solo pensaba en debi, como podía querer tan rapido o tal vez no debería extrañarle ya que la hermosa rubia era muy dulce y especial.

-esto entonces se une con esto- decía la bailarina levantando dos hojas al no escuchar respuesta movió a la morena

-¿que?- pregunto desconcertada la morena

-que estas pensando esto es con nota y no digamos que vas muy bien en el instituto..-

-lose perdón ahora si te prestare atención- dijo la morena

- esta bien ..-dijo la bailarina abrazando a la morena

-gracias britt contigo me siento bien- dijo la latina besando los labios de la rubia como solía hacerlo antes, al darse cuenta de esto se separo de inmediato- lo siento fue una reacción- continuo la latina

-no te preocupes te entiendo pero espero que vuelva a suceder, esto de tus reacciones- dijo riendo la bailarina, pronto sonó el teléfono de la morena y esta contesto.

-¿si?- pregunto la morena

-lo siento me porte inmadura, fui una niña pequeña de verdad perdón confió en ti, tus labios solo serán míos y los míos serán tuyos- dijo debi desesperada por la otra linea santana sintió un remordimiento enorme la culpa se la comía a mascadas esas palabras tan hermosas de debi solo lograban hacerla sentir mal pero ¿un pequeño beso era una traición?.

**como se darán cuenta estoy actualizando solo los viernes decidí hacer un pequeño resumen por aveces me pierdo y imagino que ustedes también bueno los dejo sin antes pedirles que me digas ¿que canción le pondrías a esta historia?**

**comenten!**


End file.
